Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix
by Dragonson
Summary: With the return of Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry is forced to return to the Dursleys. It only takes him a few days to realise things are not the same. His friends are acting strangely and he cannot seem to get a straight answer. But then Tracey arrives with news and soon things start taking an unusual direction. Harry's 5th year in Slytherin. I am not JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 1: What's going on?**

Unlike the previous year Sirius had not come to visit Harry in person. Instead he had mirror phoned him on the 2nd of July to say he was busy and wouldn't be able to visit, but he would be keeping in touch via the phones. Tracey had also phoned him using her new mirror phone and had said she was busy but would be in touch as soon as possible.

Later that week Sirius had called again. "Hello, Harry. How have you been?"

"Ok, I guess," Harry replied. Can you tell me what's happening?"

"I can give you some information, but there are a lot of things I can't talk about at the moment. As you no doubt know Dumbledore is having some problems convincing Fudge about what happened during the last task. Even Walden McNair being admitted to St. Mungo's with severe burns a few hours after Voldemort's return has failed to convince him there is a serious situation."

"Walden McNair? Who's he?" Harry asked.

"He works for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," Sirius explained. "It turns out he is also a Death-eater and he was injured during your escape from Voldemort last month. Despite that admission Fudge still won't accept the truth. Madam Umbridge got Fudge's ear first and he won't listen to anyone else; not even Madam Bones."

"Why is Fudge being so obstinate? Do you think he might be a Death-eater as well?"

Sirius snorted. "No. Fudge is a fool who has been bought off. He is more interested in money than in the truth."

"Can he be removed from office?"

"It's possible," Sirius said, "but it would need the support of nearly all the departmental heads. We already know some of them are Voldemort supporters, even if they aren't willing to admit it publicly."

"What about the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked. "Haven't they become interested in it?"

Sirius looked surprised. "Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet lately?"

"Yes. I've been looking out for any stories that might provide a hint about Voldemort's intentions."

Sirius looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Next time you read the paper look towards the end of several stories. I think you may find the answer to your question.

"Look, I better go. Things are very busy at the moment. Talk to you later." The mirror went blank before Harry could ask any more questions.

Harry decided he would read some of the articles in the Daily Prophet more fully. It took him only a short time to understand what Sirius had meant. One article about a wizard who had been injured in a potions accident was all it took. The last paragraph of the article read:

'We can only hope he doesn't end up with a scar. It's bad enough we already have one scarred person of doubtful integrity.'

Even if that one its own hadn't been obvious enough there was another story which concluded:

'So, as if we didn't already have enough delusional people saying the dead are coming back to life, now we have someone who actually believes he is Merlin's reincarnation.'

Although neither of these stories mentioned Harry directly it was obvious enough where they were aimed. And the more stories he read the more obvious it became. Harry decided to cancel his subscription to the Daily Prophet.

It wasn't until the 21st of July that Harry got a visitor. Shortly before noon, while was preparing lunch for the Dursleys, Tracey knocked on the door. He invited her inside but she declined, saying she was dropping off something on Sirius' behalf.

"Sirius asked me to give you this," she said, handing him a box of chocolates. "I know we have been evasive and we are not answering your questions but there is a reason. I cannot tell you anymore but, please, just be patient. I will be back on your birthday and I will tell you whatever I can then. Until then, you won't be able to contact me. My mother and I are going overseas to the Continent. Robert was invited but he decided to stay at his new job. I won't have my mirror phone with me since it may not be legal over there yet."

Harry tried to hide his disappointment. "Ok, I guess. I wish somebody would tell me something positive, though. I don't like being left out like this."

"I know. I wish I could tell you more but, at the moment, I can't. I'm sorry," she finished.

After a hug which Harry returned unenthusiastically Tracey headed back to her mother's car which was parked by the corner. Harry watched her get and the car leave before he was brought abruptly back to reality.

"Boy," Vernon bellowed, "is lunch ready yet?"

"Yes. I was just about to serve it up," Harry replied as returned to the kitchen.

The weather had been getting steadily hotter as summer had progressed, and there had been essentially no rain since June meaning the grass was drying out. Water restrictions were now in place but Harry still had to weed and tidy the garden. All in all, this was turning into one of the worst summers Harry could remember.

Adding to his problems Dudley had now found a new sport; boxing. Vernon and Petunia though it was wonderful. They were the parents of heavyweight age grade boxing champion of South-East England. They had naturally doted on Dudley while giving Harry nothing. Worse, Dudley often boasted how he was looking for something (someone) to practice on. Harry had been lucky so far, unlike some of the local teenagers whom Dudley had decided he didn't like any more.

Finally, Harry's birthday arrived. The usual small supply of presents from his Hogwarts friends all arrived by owl before breakfast but there was nothing from Tracey. She hadn't specified exactly when she would arrive so Harry had to wait and hope. Sirius, Remus and a couple of others mirror called him but it was only a temporary distraction for him while he waited.

Just before 5pm Harry heard a car pull up. Moments later Tracey knocked on the door and she and her mother entered the house. Tracey was wearing a backpack that was clearly full.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Mrs. Davis said before excusing herself to talk to the Dursley's. Tracey, meanwhile, hugged Harry and asked to come up to his room so they could talk in private.

In Harry's room Tracey closed the door and the window before removing her backpack and placing it on the bed.

"Happy birthday," she began, "sorry I couldn't tell you more before we went overseas but we had to be very careful. Dumbledore has had someone watching your house ever since you got back from school a month ago so we had to set things up so as to appear innocent. Also, it took a month to prepare the potion that we need in order to get you out of here unnoticed." Opening her backpack she pulled out a sealed vial containing a thick, dark brown liquid.

"That looks like Polyjuice potion," Harry said, looking closely at it.

"It is," she replied. She pulled out two small glass vials and tipped half the potion into each.

Harry looked confused. "Tracey? Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

In response she pulled out a couple of her hairs and placed them in one of the vials. "Put some of your hair in the other one which I will drink. You will drink this one." She gave him the first vial.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"No. But since Robert isn't here we will have to compromise. You are going to leave with my mother, pretending to be me. I, meanwhile, will stay here pretending to be you until the portkey in my pack activates. I will place the pack in your trunk and hold onto it so your trunk and I will be portkeyed away at the same time, all clear?"

Harry thought about it. He didn't like it but Tracey seemed determined to do it anyway. "For this to work," he began cautiously, "we will have to change clothes as well, right?"

"Yes. That means you get to see me in my underwear, and I will see you in yours. Quickly now, the portkey is set for 5-45. That's only half an hour off and you will need to be long gone before then."

Harry pulled a couple of hairs out and placed them in the second vial which he gave to Tracey. Although neither of them had mentioned it he could see another, bigger problem with the plan. Using Polyjuice potion they would take on all the physical characteristics of the person they were impersonating, including their gender. Harry began feeling a little uncomfortable and tried not to think about it.

The potion with Harry's hair had turned a pale gold almost like honey. The other potion was only a fraction darker. He wondered if the colours meant anything but now was not the time to think about it. Tracey, meanwhile, had started taking off her clothes and Harry decided to do the same.

As soon as both were in their underwear they took up their respective vials and drank quickly, trying not to gag on the foul tasting liquid while also trying not to look at each-other.

After they had stopped convulsing from the changeover they quickly donned each-others clothes. Harry was tempted to look at his new "chest" but didn't think it was appropriate, especially with its rightful owner right there with him.

When they were ready Tracey looked at the clock. "5-21. The Polyjuice potion will wear off in an hour. Is everything you going to need in your trunk?"

"Nearly. Just a few things to pack," Harry replied.

When they had finished Tracey said, "You are to leave immediately. Go down to the lounge; my mother is expecting you. She will tell you what you need to know - just do whatever she says. I will leave when the portkey activates in about 20 minutes. All clear?" Harry nodded. "Right, see you soon." She kissed him before sitting on the trunk holding the portkey.

Harry went downstairs and into the lounge. "All set?" Mrs. Davis asked. Harry nodded.

"Since it is Harry's birthday," Mrs. Davis began addressing the Dursleys, "I hope you will allow him at least a few hours of free time. I will be back in touch tomorrow and find out how you treated him. For now I and my daughter must be going as we've still got a few hours driving until we are back home. It has been a pleasure talking to you."

"Well, goodbye," Vernon replied as Mrs. Davis left the room with Harry right behind her. He was carrying the backpack Tracey had carried when they arrived but it only contained his glasses and a few other items. Although it was clearly less full than when she had arrived they both assumed the Dursleys would simply decide the difference in volume would be accounted for by a birthday present.

They climbed into the rental car Mrs. Davis had hired and drove off. After about five minutes they pulled off into a rest area where they left the car, after taking out all the Davis' belongings.

"I am going to apparate you to my house which now has a Fidelius charm on it. I am the secret keeper and I will tell you more when we arrive," Mrs. Davis said.

"What about the car?" Harry asked.

"Someone will be here to pick it in a minute. Ready?"

She offered her arm Harry who took it. A moment later he felt as if he was being squeezed through a narrow tube. The sensation lasted a few seconds and, when it was over, he found himself standing in a gazebo in the back yard of a very modest looking house. Mrs. Davis led him straight to the door and into a comfortable looking lounge which was filled with muggle items including a tv. From there she took him into a hallway.

"Your room is at the end of the hall. It used to be Robert's room and you are welcome to it any time you want to visit. For your information the address is 1218 Wood Lane, Chipping Dale, Suffolk. We'll talk more once everybody is back to normal." She headed back toward the lounge leaving Harry to enter his room alone.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Davis's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 2: At the Davis's**

After Harry left Tracey decided she might as well tidy up a little. She soon found a loose floorboard and, after lifting it, found a small, clean space where Harry had clearly been hiding things from the Dursleys, although it was currently empty. She adjusted the curtains and looked outside but couldn't see anyone even though she knew someone was there.

At 5-40 Sirius' voice suddenly came from the pocket of Harry's jeans. She pulled out the mirror phone and replied. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Harry. How was your birthday?"

"Good. Tracey's present was the best." Tracey tried not to sound too nervous but wasn't certain she was succeeding.

"She just left, I take it?"

"Yeah. About 10 minutes ago."

"What did you think of the other presents you received? Other than Tracey's which ones did you like the most?"

"The chocolates were good. Listen Sirius, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can I call you back in about half an hour?"

"Ok," Sirius replied, sounding doubtful. "Are you sure everything's alright there?"

"Yeah. I was just about to go down for dinner. Bye for now," Tracey said, quickly closing the connection.

A couple of minutes later she felt a sharp pulling sensation behind her naval and sighed with relief as the portkey took her away.

Moments later she arrived in the room Harry was staying in. "Harry; that was close. Sirius called you minutes after you left and I think he was getting suspicious."

"Ah, right. I better call him back after the potion wears off," he replied.

"I already said you'd call him later. I'm not sure he believed my excuse for ending the conversation. Luckily the Portkey activated before he could arrive."

After the Polyjuice potion had worn off and Harry and Tracey had changed clothes they headed to the kitchen where Mrs. Davis was waiting.

"Everybody back to normal?" she asked.

"Yes, mother. I assure you we both behaved ourselves immaculately during the transformation," Tracey replied.

"Well, anyway, we have certainly created an uproar. My spies said Sirius arrived on Privet Drive about 5-50 and discovered Harry wasn't there anymore. Apparently Dumbledore is there now trying to work out what has happened."

"So I only just got away in time. Good thing Sirius didn't arrive there five minutes earlier. If he had I would've been caught. That would have made everything so much harder." Tracey said.

"Eventually they will find out who took me though, won't they?" Harry asked.

"I was planning on telling them soon anyway," Mrs. Davis replied. "For now, Harry, enjoy your birthday. Starting tomorrow you will be getting special lessons from your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What type of lessons?"

"Occlumency. Tracey has already had some lessons so you need to catch up," Mrs. Davis replied.

Harry was going to ask what Occlumency was but before he could a house elf appeared. Harry recognised it as the same one who had given him the letter in the hospital wing a month ago. "Dinner is served, Mistress," the elf said. When he saw Harry, however, the elf gave a startled shout. "Harry Potter, sir; Dobby is pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Dobby?" Harry said, uncertainly.

"This way mistresses and sir. Dobby has made a special dinner for Harry Potter's birthday." The elf quickly led them to the kitchen where the table was set up for four people.

"Who else is coming?" asked Harry.

"Our new DADA teacher; and Dobby's former Mistress," Tracey replied.

The three sat down at the table and began eating. Sometime later, they heard a knock on the door. Dobby opened it and led Mrs Malfoy to the table. Harry was surprised to see her.

"Good evening," Mrs. Malfoy began. "I must say the Ministry is in frenzy at the moment, not to mention Dumbledore and his minions. As soon as it was revealed Potter was missing many people panicked. If only they knew Potter was right here with us enjoying dinner."

"I think I'll tell Madam Bones tomorrow morning," said Mrs. Davis. I don't suppose anyone has bothered calling Harry on that new mirror phone of his."

"Not since I got here, no," Harry said.

"I wonder why? It seems an obvious thing to do," Tracey said.

"Perhaps everybody is assuming whoever has Harry has taken the phone off him," Mrs. Davis said.

"I guess so. I wonder if Sirius guessed he wasn't speaking to Harry when he called just before I left the Dursleys," Tracey added.

"Anyway; that's for tomorrow. For tonight let's enjoy Harry's birthday," Mrs. Davis said.

"What has been your favourite present so far?" asked Tracey.

"Leaving the Dursleys," Harry replied. "I haven't been through the rest yet so I don't know."

The rest of the evening passed peacefully. After dinner Harry opened his presents. He found the usual selection of chocolates and sweets along with some new clothes, books and miscellaneous items. He got presents from everybody he expected as well as one from Theodore Nott. He showed this to Mrs. Davis before opening it but it turned out to be completely safe – a simple, untainted block of chocolate. It seemed Theo was trying to not follow in his father's footsteps. It had, after all, been Theo's father, Nathaniel, who had turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey which lead to Harry being kidnapped and the return of Lord Voldemort.

After dinner Mrs. Malfoy took Harry aside. "Lucius told me he saw you defeat the Dark Lord in your brief duel during his rebirthing ceremony. Lucius has said, and I agree with him, that it is in our families' best interest to offer you our support. Lucius is unable to attend tonight's dinner because he has not been let into the Fidelius Charm; nor has Draco.

"Starting tomorrow I will be giving you basic training in Occlumency. I am by no means a master of the subject but we are unsure of who we can trust. I understand that you may not necessarily trust me but I have already been giving Tracey some lessons and she will be able to help you, too."

"Mrs. Davis mentioned something about special lessons," Harry replied.

"For now, just relax," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Incidentally, a clear head and a relaxed mind is the best form of resistance to legilimency; that's the opposite of occlumency, by the way. Whereas occlumency allows you to shield your mind from outside attack, legilimency allows you to read another person's thoughts. It is our belief that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are both masters of legilimency and that is why we feel it is so important for you to learn occlumency."

"When will I have my first lesson? What time?"

"Most likely after lunch. I have some matters to deal with first, and you will no doubt want to speak to Sirius. I daresay he is worried about you."

"I suppose I should speak to him," Harry admitted.

"Do it tomorrow. For now enjoy your birthday," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Next morning, after breakfast, Harry and Tracey sat down to talk to Sirius. When Sirius answered the mirror phone call he was not happy.

"Harry," Sirius began, "where are you. And what are you doing?"

"Hello, Sirius," Tracey said. "Incidentally, it wasn't Harry's idea to sneak away from the Dursleys; it was mine, along with some friends."

"I was surprised when Tracey told me the plan, too," Harry said. "I liked it, however."

"Am I right in assuming I wasn't talking to Harry yesterday?" Sirius asked. He was clearly trying to restrain himself.

"Yes, that was me," Tracey admitted. "I would appreciate you not telling anyone that, however."

"Am I also right in assuming my cousin, Narcissa, was part of the plan?" Sirius asked.

"Yes she was. She is our new DADA teacher, after all," Harry said.

"That is not necessarily true," Sirius replied.

"She is the only applicant," Tracey said. "Why shouldn't she get the job? She is a good teacher, after all. I've already had some special lessons from her."

"What is she teaching you?"

"Occlumency," Tracey replied. "Harry will be starting the same lessons later today."

"Sirius," Harry said. "I think we can trust her. I don't want to reveal my reasons at the moment since I don't know how secure our communications are but I think it will be okay."

"What makes you think that? Lucius is a Death-eater so, how do you know it's not just a plan to get you?"

"Because of something she told me," Harry replied.

"Mrs. Malfoy provided the Polyjuice potion we used; and the Occlumency lessons she has already given me seem to be working. I think Harry is right to trust her," Tracey said.

"I still want to meet you face-to-face, Harry," Sirius said. "There are a lot of people very worried about you, including Dumbledore. I hope you remember why you have to live with the Dursleys for much of the summer."

"Yes, I remember," Harry replied. "Although Mrs, Malfoy has visited the Dursleys on a number of occasions and there have never been any problems to date."

"That is debatable," Sirius said. "You do know the Dursleys are scared of her."

Harry couldn't help smiling. "Yes, I remember."

"Sirius," Tracey said. "I will speak to my mother. I hope to be able to arrange for an opportunity for you and, if necessary, Professor Dumbledore to meet with Harry and Mrs. Malfoy at a suitable location. That should hopefully alleviate any concerns you may have."

"Alright," Sirius said with a sigh. "Make it soon. The Headmaster is having a difficult time of things at present and your disappearance, Harry, is another concern he really doesn't need."

"Trust me on this, please, Sirius. I will get in touch again soon. Goodbye," Harry said.

"Goodbye, Harry; Tracey," Sirius replied as the mirror went blank.

Harry started his lessons that afternoon. At first his attempts to block Mrs. Malfoy from seeing his memories failed, even with her help and extra suggestions, but, after a couple of days he began to show some signs of improvement. He found that focussing on a single, false memory that in some way related to the person trying to probe his memories provided a temporary distraction that allowed him to break the contact. He also learnt that breaking eye contact would work in most circumstances since it seemed that maintaining eye contact was one of the keys to legilimency.

He soon realised, however, this tactic would only work on people he was familiar with. If someone he didn't know tried legilimency on him he would struggle. Therefore, after the first few lessons, Mrs. Malfoy began to focus on trying to help him build a blank "wall" between his mind and the outside world. Harry realised this was a form of meditation and that it would also help if more than one person tried to probe his thoughts at the same time

Gradually he improved. After a week Mrs. Malfoy decided his mental defences were satisfactory and expressed the opinion that Harry would now be able to meet Professor Dumbledore face-to-face. Dumbledore had requested this meeting the day after Sirius' phone call but both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Davis felt it was too soon, and Harry had agreed with them. Now, even though he was still not confident in his abilities, he agreed there was no point in postponing the inevitable any longer. It was decided this meeting would take place in a public area, but in a place that would still allow a degree of privacy. They left the arrangements in Mrs. Malfoy's hands.

On the day of the meeting Harry began to feel nervous. Tracey told him to think about what he had learnt. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and, once relaxed, he prepared to leave.


	3. 3 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 3: The Meeting**

They had arranged for this meeting to take place at the same up-market Diagon Alley restaurant the Malfoys had taken Harry to for his 12th birthday; The Gilded Galleon. Sirius and Dumbledore were waiting when Harry arrived with Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs Davis. When they were seated Dumbledore said, "Harry? I would much prefer you to have remained with the Dursleys. You are aware of the protections around their house that prevent Death-eaters approaching anywhere near the house."

"I am," Harry replied. "While I am there I feel isolated, though. They've never offered me any help and they expect me to do all the chores while Dudley does nothing. I think I'm better off in the magical world where I am more supported and can keep up to date with everything."

"You were safe with them," Sirius began. "We had increased the level of protection around your neighbourhood and I was keeping in touch as often as I could while performing my duties within the group we have set up."

"My main concern has always been your safety," Dumbledore added. "I know you may not accept this but it is true."

"If you really cared about me you wouldn't have sent people to spy on me," Harry said; his anger beginning to build up. "I think I'm better off where I am; where I can learn important skills that I may need in the future. Since staying with the Davis' and having previously stayed with the Malfoy's and the Greengrass' I have begun to realise just how badly muggle-born and muggle-raised students are treated by the magical world. I think I'm better off where I am now."

"All muggleborns are disadvantaged by the way the Wizarding world works," Mrs. Davis said. "I have long supported the idea that such students need better opportunities to develop their skills if they are to survive in our world."

"Harry," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "The people who have been watching you are there to protect you. They have not been spying on you. As you know the Ministry refuses to accept the fact that Lord Voldemort is back. I could not afford to take the chance that something might happen to you because of their failures. There are some in the Ministry who think you should be locked away, and not all of them are Death-eaters. I thought that by having people I trust keep an eye on you from the shadows, so to speak, you would still be able to enjoy summer with your family and not have to face any unnecessary dangers."

"We can still provide Harry with all of that; as well as a supportive, nurturing environment where he is with his friends," Mrs. Davis said.

"Harry," Sirius began, "Do you think I would have allowed you to stay with your aunt and uncle if I thought you wouldn't have been safe and supported in every way you need while there?"

"The Dursleys don't support me beyond the minimum level they are required to provide," Harry said. "I don't feel safe or supported there. They only allow me to stay because Petunia is my closest living blood relative."

"Isn't that enough?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't feel welcome there. I know I have to stay there for a part of each summer but why shouldn't I be allowed the same opportunities as my classmates?"

Sirius glanced at Dumbledore who appeared to be giving the matter serious thought. Harry was holding an image of a blank wall in his mind just in case Dumbledore was trying to read his thoughts. Eventually Dumbledore said, "Although I am not entirely sure what you are doing is for the best, Harry, it is clear there is no convincing you to return to the Dursleys. I would like to speak to Janet and Narcissa in private for a few minutes and I am sure Sirius would welcome the chance to talk to you alone. Once I am satisfied the necessary precautions are in place I shall leave you all to your own devices. Narcissa, Janet, if I may..?"

Harry and Sirius moved to a nearby empty table. After sitting Sirius said, "I know you don't like the Dursleys, Harry, but they can offer you something no-one else is able to offer you: they are your family by blood and there are blood wards on their house that will not work anywhere else. I wish I was able to spend more time with you but, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the Ministry's refusal to be swayed from their stubborn rejection of this fact, I have been very busy trying to convince people of the need to be more vigilant. We have had a few successes but not enough to convince the Fudge we are right."

"I want to be with you, Sirius, but I think I'm better off with the Davis'. Mrs. Malfoy is teaching me Occlumency and I think Dumbledore was trying read my thoughts just now. Quite frankly I don't trust him anymore and would prefer to be as far away from him as possible at the moment," Harry said.

"I'll talk to Janet," Sirius said. "Perhaps we can make some allowances so I can spend some time with you without Dumbledore's presence."

"That sounds good," Harry said, feeling happy for the first time in a while. "I'll look forward to it."

After they returned to Chipping Dale Harry asked Mrs Malfoy about a recurring dream he had been experiencing over the last month or so. In it he found himself walking down a dark hallway in a building he was not familiar with. At the end of the hallway was a blank door but whenever he tried to open it he suddenly woke up. Harry was interested in learning if this dream may have had a subtle meaning.

Narcissa thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I am by no means an expert on dream interpretation having never taken Divination while at Hogwarts," she began. "Your dream could be interpreted literally as walking down a dead-end corridor or it could be more subjective. Perhaps it means you feel your life is going nowhere or that you feel trapped? Tell me; have you had this dream more or less often recently?"

"I still have it occasionally, but not as often as I did before I came here. Do you think maybe I had that dream because I felt trapped at the Dursleys'?"

Harry noticed a slight change in Narcissa's expression. It almost looked as if she were surprised by Harry's interpretation.

"You may be right," she said after a moment's thought. "I daresay you have much more freedom here than you did with your aunt and uncle. I think that might be the reason behind it."

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't take Divination either, so I don't know."

"Let's leave it at that for now, shall we? You are going to need to improve your Occlumency skills further before returning to Hogwarts where Dumbledore will no doubt be watching you closely this year to ensure you are coping with everything."

Harry got the impression Narcissa wasn't being totally honest but decided not to push it any further.

Although he was enjoying his lessons and being with Tracey after a few days Harry began to feel bored with being shut inside the house all the time. Although he was able to get into the back yard and enjoy the hot, sunny weather he was beginning to grow tired of his surroundings and wanted to get out more. A shopping trip to a nearby city was an enjoyable change of pace but it was only a temporary distraction from the daily routine and both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Davis were with him the whole time.

More interesting to Harry was the walk down the road to the village of Chipping Dale. This occurred several days after the meeting Dumbledore. Harry and Tracey both felt they needed a break and the 15 minute walk would be a good chance to relax for a while. They had barely left the front gate, however, when a huge black dog bounded up to them.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. The dog nodded.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tracey.

Sirius transformed and said, "Do you really think I would abandon you after our 'discussion' in Diagon Alley? I am here to keep an eye on you. Mrs. Davis told me the secret of your location so I came to visit. This is the first time you've left the house in over a week and I was beginning to wonder if I should pay you a visit at home."

"We did go out a few days ago," Tracey said. "If we had known you were here we would have invited you to join us."

"Have you been waiting here all this time?" Harry asked.

"On and off. Dumbledore and I are the only ones who know your location so I can guarantee nobody has been spying on you as you put it."

"Let's go," Tracey said. "Stay in dog form Sirius; you'll be less conspicuous that way."

In the village they found a group of teenage boys playing cricket in a park. One of the boys approached them as they sat on a bench. "Hello, Tracey," he said.

"Hello Russel," she answered. "Harry, this is Russel Johnstone, a boy from my class in grade school; Russel meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

"Hello, Russel."

"Hello, Harry. Do you play cricket?" Russel asked. Tracey rolled her eyes.

"A bit. I'm not very good, though," Harry replied.

"Come and join us."

Harry joined them and spent the next two hours trying to not make a fool of himself. He quickly realised he couldn't bowl and his batting left much to be desired as well. Eventually they gave him the gloves and he played wicket keeper. Quickly he discovered his Quidditch reflexes were an asset and soon the boys were saying he could be a great keeper with a little training. "It's just a pity you can't bat a little better," one of them said. "These days wicket keepers need to be good batsmen as well or they struggle to make the team."

"I've been wanting to try a few new things," Harry said. "Cricket is something I am enjoying a lot more now than in past so it is something I might keep playing."

"Both of you should come to town with us. I'm sure there are a few people who would like to get to know you better, Harry," Russel said.

"Not just now," Tracey replied. "My mother is expecting us back soon and we need to get Sirius back as well."

"You named your dog Sirius?"

"Why not?" Harry said. "Sirius is the dog star, after all."

"I suppose it makes sense," Russel said, shaking his head.

"We had best get going," Harry said. "It was good to meet you, Russel, and I enjoyed the game."

Harry and Tracey walked back to the house. Once back inside the property Sirius turned back into human form before entering the house.

"We're back," Tracey called. "We met Sirius along the way."

"Sirius," Mrs. Malfoy said. "What brings you here?"

"Keeping an eye on Harry. I am his godfather and legal guardian."

"Did you two have fun?" asked Mrs. Davis.

"Yes. Harry played cricket while I sat with Sirius and watched.

"Human or Dog?" asked Mrs Davis.

"Dog," Sirius replied. "I don't doubt there are still many muggles who would panic if they saw me in human form. Not all of them would know I am innocent."

"A wise precaution," Mrs, Davis said. "Would you like to stay for dinner or will you be returning home?"

"I should leave," Sirius said. "Otherwise Dumbledore might come looking for me."

Sirius left by the front gate and disapparated.


	4. 4: Narcissa

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 4: Narcissa**

It was the evening of the 24th of June, the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held that evening at Hogwarts but neither Lucius nor Narcissa Malfoy would be attending. Indeed it had the makings if another quiet night at the Malfoy Estate in Wiltshire. Lucius had finished his business for the day was preparing for bed while Narcissa lay in bed reading the Evening Prophet, the wizarding worlds' only evening newspaper. Quite suddenly Lucius grabbed his forearm.

Narcissa knew immediately what had happened. "Is it possible?" she asked. "Has the Dark Lord returned?"

"It seems so,' Lucius replied. "I must go immediately. I must know for certain what has happened." Lucius scrambled to don his Death-eater robes. Lastly he donned his skull mask and hurried from the room to the apparation point.

Narcissa waited in bed for her husband to return. Although she had been led to believe it was possible for him to return she had never given it much thought. Her main concern was and always had been the welfare of her husband and son, Draco. She had been surprised to learn that Harry Potter, the one credited with defeating the Dark Lord, had been sorted into Slytherin. Both she and Lucius had told Draco he should try to befriend Potter, partly to determine whether he had an exceptional amount of talent or if it had just been luck, and also because it was prudent to ensure they didn't find themselves suddenly with a powerful enemy.

Draco's initial reports tended to indicate Potter was not especially powerful. Indeed in most respects he was just an average student who seemed to get along well with people but who had no special attributes. That had changed spectacularly the day after Halloween. Apparently Potter had helped a fellow 1st year defeat a troll and had then revealed the fact he was a Parseltongue and was, therefore, the heir of Slytherin.

This revelation had startled both Narcissa and Lucius and led them to telling Draco to 'keep in Potters' good books' as they had put it. They had quickly learnt that Potter had few friends other than Tracey Davis although he got on well with nearly everybody in Slytherin house along with students from other houses, notably – and astonishingly – Gryffindors.

By the end of Draco's 1st year it had become apparent that Harry Potter was indeed powerful. If the rumours were true he had single-handedly defeated a teacher who had been possessed by the Dark Lord's spirit, and had recovered something called a Philosopher's Stone; a supposedly mythical magical item of unique power.

It had, therefore, been an alarming discovery that the Malfoy's own house elf, Dobby, had taken it upon himself to attempt to get Potter expelled. The sudden arrival, in late July, of several aurors with a search warrant specifically saying they were there to retrieve property unlawfully taken from Harry Potter's post had not been a pleasant experience. That matter had been resolved when Narcissa had personally taken Potter's mail to him and they had paid for a birthday party for him at the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley.

The following year Sirius Black, Narcissa's cousin had managed to escape from Azkaban. The Malfoy's had kept a low profile for several months, until it was revealed Black was, in fact, innocent. When this happened Lucius had been one of the most vocal supporters for Black to receive substantial compensation over his wrongful imprisonment. They had done this because they knew Sirius had named Potter as his heir and they were determined to stay in Potter's good books in the hope they could still gain from Blacks' freedom.

The Quidditch World Cup had taken place the next year. After the match Lucius had met with several former Death-eater colleagues and, after a few too many fire-whiskeys, they had attacked a group of muggles who owned the land some of them were camping on. That was when the Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort's symbol had appeared. All the Death-eaters had managed to avoid capture and had melted back into the panicked crowd but Lucius had been very worried. Nobody was supposed to have cast the Mark yet it had happened. It could only mean someone who they knew nothing about had been in the forest.

He had spent much of the last year trying to convince the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that Voldemort was dead. In reality there had been another, very secret, event that had occurred a few days after the World Cup when Peter Pettigrew had turned up at Malfoy Manor and informed Lucius there was a plan that would likely restore the Dark Lord. Now, with the events of this evening, it seemed the plan had succeeded. Lucius was obliged to go to him.

Eventually Lucius returned. When he entered the room Narcissa realised he looked flustered.

"The Dark Lord has returned," Lucius announced. "I saw him standing there, with Peter Pettigrew at his feet, and Harry Potter tied to a tombstone. He gave Pettigrew a silver hand of amazing power and then he duelled Potter. Something happened, I do not know what but when a magical barrier was raised around them we were able to see inside. Narcissa, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

Narcissa was amazed. "Potter won? What happened? Is the Dark Lord dead?"

"No," Lucius said as he sat next to the bed. "Potter was surrounded by death-eaters. He chose, sensibly I believe, to flee rather than try and fight his way through us all. He did cast an Incendio spell as he was fleeing, striking Walden McNair. We tried to stop Potter but he had a portkey. It must have been how he arrived where we were and I assume it took him back to Hogwarts.

"The Dark Lord was furious. He almost didn't allow McNair to be taken to St. Mungo's but eventually he relented. Then he Dark Lord allowed the rest of us to leave, instructing us to keep quiet about his return."

Narcissa sat up in bed listening to her husband. She knew how much effort (and gold) he had put into keeping Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, from doing anything to raise opposition to the Dark Lord's return; especially after Barty Crouch junior was revealed to be alive several months' ago. All this had been done in the hope the Dark Lord may return but, now that he had and Harry Potter had apparently defeated him, Narcissa knew her husband's position was weak.

"Is there anything that I can do?" she asked.

Lucius thought for a moment. "Perhaps. I believe we should now support Potter but we cannot be seen to be doing so. I cannot change how I have been acting around Fudge or give the Dark Lord any reason to doubt my loyalty, but we can perhaps take other actions that appear to help the Dark Lord while still assisting Potter."

Lucius then made an abrupt decision. "Madam Umbridge is most likely with Fudge now. I think I will visit him too. I should be able to convince him that Draco has informed me of much of what has happened at Hogwarts tonight. These mirror phones he was so eager to promote could indeed be a huge help in that respect. For now I need to send some letters."

Lucius quickly wrote out two notes then called Dobby, the Malfoy family's house elf.

"Dobby," Lucius commanded. "This letter is to go to Draco immediately. When you have delivered that one, you are to give the second letter to Harry Potter. Make sure he is alone before you give it to him. When you do, you are to return here immediately. Do not answer any questions, just give Potter the letter and return. Go."

After Dobby left Lucius continued. "I must speak to Fudge. I have an idea that may solve our problems; at least for the moment. I will see you in the morning. Don't wait up for me as I expect to be very late."

{}{}{}

The next morning Lucius arrived late for breakfast but he looked much happier than the night before.

"I have made a number moves in secret overnight," he began as he sat down at the table. "If things go as I hope we will still be able to convince the Dark Lord of my loyalty to him while at the same time helping Potter prepare for a showdown which I do not doubt will happen at some stage in the future. I will need your help since there are certain aspects I cannot complete myself."

"I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family, Lucius," Narcissa replied.

"Dumbledore will need a new Defence against the Dark Arts professor next year. I would like you to apply for the position."

Narcissa was taken by surprise with that statement. "I do not understand," she began. "How will that help us?"

"Potter needs to be taught all the best and strongest techniques in defending himself against all forms of attack. The Dark Lord has great powers of Legilimency and Potter will need to learn how to shield his mind. Obviously Dumbledore will never allow me into Hogwarts so I cannot take the job but he may consider you, since you are Sirius Black's cousin and Potter has complete trust in Black."

Narcissa realised the statement was logical but could still see several flaws in the plan. "And what will happen if somebody else to be given the job?"

"I think it unlikely this will happen," Lucius replied. "If it does then I will, if necessary, use my ties to the Dark Lord to…make the successful candidate reconsider."

Narcissa didn't like the sound of that but let it pass. "How am I supposed to see Potter prior to the start of term? The protections Dumbledore already has in place around Potter's home will not doubt have been strengthened by now."

"We will need to convince Janet Davis to help us," Lucius said. "Since you have helped Potter on several occasions in the past it should be possible to gain her trust. I will start brewing Polyjuice potion later today. We will pay for Janet's whole family to have an overseas holiday and I will order Dobby to go and work for them. In the meantime Janet and her children are to be offered free Occlumency lessons. You will need to speak to them personally since they will not trust me. I know this will not be easy but I hope everything will work out for the best."

"And what of Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"For now I believe telling him nothing of the plan is best. We shall tell him that Dobby has been dismissed for unsatisfactory performance. That should stop him asking too many questions."

{}{}{}

It took Narcissa over a week to convince Janet to go along with the plan, and along the way they suffered the additional set back of Robert Davis, Janet's son, deciding his new job was too important to his future meaning he was unable to assist them, but eventually they were able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Tracey started Occlumency lessons under her mother's supervision and soon managed the basics. Janet and Tracey then went overseas for a week prior to Harry Potter's birthday and, upon their return, Narcissa gave them the Polyjuice potion and the portkey which Tracey used to get Harry away from the Dursleys.

Once Harry started receiving Occlumency lessons Narcissa learned that Voldemort was already trying to use Harry but, fortunately, he had been unable to take over Harry's mind. As Harry's mental defences improved they decided to try them out in a real world situation. The face-to-face meeting with Dumbledore proved Harry was capable of shielding his mind against a powerful Legilimens and also convinced Dumbledore that the Malfoys really were trying to help Harry. This in turn led to him offering Narcissa the DADA post. Now the hard part was about to begin.


	5. 5 Letters and the Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter** **5: Letters and the Train**

Two weeks before the end of the holidays their Hogwarts letters arrived. When Harry opened his a small badge dropped out. When he picked it up he realised it was a stylised letter 'P' printed in green and silver. As he examined it he heard a squeal from Tracey's room. Stepping out into the corridor he was almost flattened as Tracey burst out of her room.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

She thrust a small pin at him. "I've been made a prefect," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"So have I," Harry said, showing her his badge.

"That's great. We are both prefects. I was sure Pansy Parkinson would get the badge. I did not expect this," Tracey said.

They hurried into the kitchen where Janet and Narcissa were having breakfast. "Mum, Mrs. Malfoy; look what we got," Tracey said, holding the badge out for all to see.

Harry was feeling less excited. He knew that if he had been made prefect then Draco hadn't and he wasn't certain how Mrs. Malfoy would feel about that.

"Well done, both of you," Mrs. Malfoy said. "I should really be heading back home. I expect Draco is feeling less than thrilled about his non-selection."

"I don't suppose either of you have looked over your books list yet?" Mrs. Davis said after Narcissa had left the house.

"Not yet, no," Harry admitted. Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Go get them, then. I suppose we had better organise a trip to Diagon Alley, although it might be better if I get your books for you, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet is still publishing rubbish stories about you," Mrs. Davis replied. "Both Narcissa and myself think you may be better off keeping a low profile for now."

Harry was feeling less than delighted about not going to Diagon Alley but he could see the reasoning.

After breakfast he took out his mirror phone and called Sirius.

"Good morning, Harry," Sirius replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Hogwarts letters have been delivered, and both Tracey and I have been make prefects."

"Really? Congratulations on your award. I was sure Draco Malfoy would get the badge especially since his mother is now teaching there."

"Mrs. Malfoy was here when the letters arrived," Harry said. "She left straight away to return home to talk to Draco."

"Anyway. Tell Tracey I'm sending my congratulations as well. Incidentally Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are the new Gryffindor prefects. Molly has already announced it to all present and they are already planning a party to celebrate. I was wondering if you would like to come. Of course the Davis' are welcome to attend as well."

"I'll ask them and call you back this afternoon. Bye, Sirius."

Mrs. Davis agreed they could all attend. The party was set for the next day, before Janet had been able to go to Diagon Alley. They left Chipping Dale after lunch and drove the three hours from there into London, leaving the car in a public carpark near Kings Cross station where they were met by Sirius and Arthur Weasley. Harry suspected there were others nearby keeping an eye on them as well although he couldn't see anyone else.

They walked for about 20 minutes until they reached a small side street called Grimmauld Place where Sirius gave Janet a note. "You will need to read and memorise this," he said.

Janet read the note and was going to return it to Sirius but he said to give to Tracey and Harry. When Harry got it he read; 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.'

Harry felt somewhat confused. Before he could speak, however, Sirius shushed him and pointed to the gap between nos. 11 and 13. As Harry watched the houses seemed to start moving apart and a new house emerged from the ground between them. Sirius opened the front door and led them inside.

"My home is now being used by Professor Dumbledore as the headquarters for his anti-Voldemort group, called the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained. "Dumbledore is now the secret keeper which is why you couldn't come straight inside, even though you've all been here before."

"I guess it makes sense to change things around occasionally," Harry said as he and the others followed Sirius into the kitchen. Ron Weasley was already there playing wizard chess against Ginny. Both looked up when Sirius entered.

"Oh great," Ginny grumbled, "Two more prefects."

"Yeah, I'm disappointed, too," Sirius added. Harry and Tracey glared back.

"I think it's wonderful," Janet said. "Two children and both prefects, along with Harry."

"Who's winning?" Harry asked, looking at the game.

"Who do you think?" Ginny mumbled as Ron's rook smashed one of her pawns and dumped it at the side of the board, where it joined several other smashed pieces.

"When you finish here, Ron, would you like to play me?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, sure," replied as he waited for Ginny to move.

"You'll have to play somewhere else," Sirius said. "The other guests will be here soon and we'll need the kitchen table for the food."

Ron. Ginny and Tracey packed up and headed for another room while Harry helped set up the table. Soon after Hermione Granger entered and gave Harry a quick hug. "Congratulations, Harry," she said, "you deserve to be a prefect. You're a natural leader."

"Ah, no the shame." Harry turned to the door and saw Fred and George standing there.

"Another great prankster lost to the world," George said. Harry guessed Fred must have spoken first.

"I'm still the same person," Harry replied.

Even with Kreacher's help it took a couple of hours to finish preparations for the party. By the time everything was ready several more people had arrived. Bill, Molly and Arthur Weasley were all present as were Tonks, Remus Lupin and, surprisingly, Professor McGonagall. Also present was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion from the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Before Harry could why she was there Bill said, "Fleur and I are dating. I hope you don't mind if bring her along."

After a few more introductions McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore sends his apologies, he is very busy at the moment. Cornelius is trying to bring Hogwarts more under his control even though the school is supposed to be completely independent of the Ministry. He seems unwilling even to listen to Mr. Malfoy, although I can somewhat understand his reluctance in that case."

"Why is Fudge being so pig-headed?" Lupin asked.

"He's afraid that if people found out You Know Who is back he will lose his job," Mr. Weasley replied.

"So he thinks his job is more important than alerting people to the fact the most dangerous wizard in the world is back, which would give them some chance of resisting him," Lupin said.

"That's about right," Sirius said. "Let's not worry about that, though. This is supposed to be a party."

The rest of the night passed without incident. Next morning Janet decided to take Tracey to Diagon Alley to pick up her school supplies. She was just putting Harry's booklist in her bag when Sirius asked, "Why isn't Harry going with you?"

"We decided it would be better for him to stay behind, what with all the negative publicity he is getting at the moment," Janet replied.

"No need for that,' Sirius began. "I'll ask Molly to bring her four along with us; plus Hermione. I think this would be a good chance to show some inter-house unity."

Everyone floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron then into Diagon Alley where they quickly split up into groups. Harry and Tracey were joined by Ron and Hermione and the four of them set off to get refreshments. They soon realised they were being followed by an old lady so, after buying ice-creams at Fortescue's parlour they waited for their pursuer to arrive. Moments later the old lady entered but, before they could do anything her features morphed into a younger woman; Tonks.

"Why are you following us?" Harry asked.

"I have been tasked with making sure nothing happens to you," Tonks replied. "Incidentally, I'm not the only one." She motioned to a bald, black man who was standing nearby.

"You're not supposed to speak to them. Nor are you supposed to reveal the presence of others who are on assignment,' the man said.

Tonks laughed. "Really Kingsley. Harry, Tracey this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is in charge of the escort operation, something I think is totally unnecessary."

After that Tonks and Shacklebolt stayed close behind them until they met up with the others outside Flourish and Blotts. Tonks received a reprimand for blowing their cover but Harry felt she had done the right thing. He hated the idea he was being tailed wherever he went.

After getting their supplies Harry and Tracey returned to Chipping Dale for the remainder of the holidays so they could continue their Occlumency lessons. By the 31st of August Harry had become reasonably proficient while Tracey had largely mastered the art. Mrs. Malfoy was satisfied they would now be safe from mental attacks, even from someone as proficient at Legilimency as Professor Dumbledore.

At Kings Cross the next day Harry, Tracey and Hermione kept an eye out for any students who seemed to be having problems finding the entrance to Platform 9&3/4 but they didn't find anyone. When they boarded the train themselves they quickly found their respective housemates. For Harry this meant joining the Greengrass' and Blaise. After stowing their luggage they left for the Prefect's carriage at the front of the train. Along the way they were joined by Ron and Hermione.

In the Prefect's carriage they found they were the last to arrive. Once they had settled in the Head Boy, Cedric Diggory addressed them.

"Welcome Prefects. In case anyone doesn't know me I'm Cedric Diggory; Hufflepuff and Head Boy."

Next to him stood a tall, blonde girl. "My name is Penelope Clearwater; Head Girl from Ravenclaw. Before we proceed could each of you please introduce yourselves? 7th years' first."

Harry already knew most of them but there were a couple he didn't know. When it came to their own year Hermione spoke first, followed by Ron, then the Hufflepuffs; Susan Bones and Ernie McMillen; then the Ravenclaws; Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. Tracey introduced herself next and Harry went last.

Diggory then handed out a roster showing when each prefect would be required to assist with regular patrols of the castle and reminded them they were given the responsibility of leadership and they would be expected to live up to it.

Clearwater then outlined the extra privileges being Prefects were entitled to. This included using the Prefect's bathroom on the 4th floor. After a few more instructions they were released to return to their seats, although Margaret Babcock and Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin 7th year prefects, asked the other Slytherins to stay behind.

"I daresay each house will be having a similar meeting to this," Margaret said when the Slytherins were alone. "Basically this is to advise you of specific Slytherin house rules. Tracey, Harry; at the welcoming feast you two are to keep a record of all new students sorted into Slytherin. That means names. When the sorting has finished give Adrian the list and then stay back to make sure nobody gets lost on their way to the Common Room. Clear?"

Harry and Tracey both said yes.

"Next," Adrian began, "the password for Slytherin this year is 'Loyalty'. Remember that – it would be embarrassing if a perfect forgot the password. The password for the Prefect's Bathroom is 'Pine fresh'. Mixed bathing is not encouraged although not outright banned. You are banned, however, from taking a non-prefect in there with you or from giving any non-prefect the password. Finally, you will need this." He handed Harry and Tracey a piece of paper.

Reading it Harry realised it was almost word-for-word the same speech he had received when he first started at Hogwarts. It seemed he had been right in his speculation that prefects were supposed to learn this speech off by heart. It said:

"Welcome to our Common room. If you have a dispute with any fellow Slytherin make sure you sort it out in here. Slytherin is not the most popular house at Hogwarts so it is vital we present a unified front to all other houses. Slytherins always stick together because, if we don't, no-one else will stick up for us. It is one of the problems with being the best house – everyone else is envious of us."

Meeting over; Harry and Tracey returned to their compartment.


	6. 6: The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 6: The Sorting Ceremony**

When they returned to their compartment Daphne said Draco and Pansy were looking for them. "I suppose we should have expected this," Tracey sighed. Harry nodded.

After changing into their Hogwarts robes Harry and Tracey decided they might as well get it over with so they went looking for Draco and Pansy. They found them together with some of their fellow students in a nearby compartment.

"The Prefects are here," Pansy said with a look of contempt on her face.

"You know as well as we do we have no say in who gets the prefect badges," Tracey said. The whole time her hand was in her pocket holding her wand.

"Hello Draco," Harry said. "I admit I was surprised to get the badge, I was expecting you would get it."

"Really, Harry. I'm not at all surprised you got it. You are the Heir of Slytherin after all," Draco replied.

"Well I am surprised Davis got a badge," Pansy moaned. "I have been aiming for that since 1st year."

"Don't mind her," Draco said. "Pansy has always been ambitious. I, on the other hand, have more realistic expectations. Although, Harry, if you don't feel up to the job or you find you cannot do it properly I would happily take on the responsibility."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "I'll remember that. Who did the rest of you think would get the badges?"

"For the boys," Theodore Nott began, "I was always expecting it would be you, Potter. You are the Heir after all and I for one would like to believe you are the best for the job. I did expect Parkinson would get the girls badge, however. I guess Dumbledore and Snape don't trust you, Pansy."

"What?" Pansy snapped. Harry was surprised by Theo's response but, then again, he had sent Harry a birthday present. Perhaps Theo really was trying to distance himself from his father.

"Hey, Theo? How are you these days?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad. I'm living with my father's sister, Selina Jugson, and her husband now. She is my closest relative who's not in Azkaban."

"Good to hear. I hope things go well for you," Harry said, trying not to sound too uncomfortable. He looked around the rest of the cabin. Beverly Runcorn had her head in a book and was clearly trying to ignore them while Crabbe and Goyle were sitting there looking much the same as they always looked. Just then he realised someone was missing. "Where's Millicent?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "She went straight to Pucey's compartment," he said. "Seems she is more interested in her boyfriend than us."

"Shall we leave?" Tracey asked. Harry noticed she and Pansy were still glaring at each other. Clearly they would not be friends in the near future.

The remainder of the journey passed relatively quietly. Several new students saw their prefect badges and asked them what to expect at Hogwarts. They did their best to answer but were careful to not give anything important away.

Upon reaching the platform at Hogsmeade Harry, Tracey and the other prefects were kept fully occupied making sure nobody got lost. It didn't take them long to notice the first change from routine, however. Hagrid wasn't there to lead the 1st years to the boats. Instead an elderly witch was calling them over. Harry recognised her as Professor Grubbly-Plank, the woman who had covered Hagrid's classes the previous year after it had been revealed (by Rita Skeeter) that he was, in fact, a half giant.

"I wonder where Hagrid is," Harry asked.

"If Grubbly-Plank is here then we might have a decent Care of Magical Creatures class for a change," Draco answered as he passed them on his way to the carriages. Harry chose to ignore him.

"Let's not worry about that," Tracey said. "We need to make sure nobody gets lost on their way to the castle."

Once they were satisfied nobody was left they boarded one of the last carriages where they were joined by their fellow Slytherin prefects.

Arriving at the castle they quickly climbed out and hurried into the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the staff table but there was no sign of Hagrid. As he sat down Draco suddenly said, "What is mother doing up there?"

Harry looked surprised. "Didn't she tell you?"

"What? Do you know why she is there?" Draco demanded.

"Mrs. Malfoy is the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor," Tracey explained. Almost the whole of Slytherin house was listening to her. Many now turned to Draco with looks of surprise on their faces. Harry could understand why. Apparently Mrs. Malfoy, nor for that matter Mr. Malfoy, had mentioned that fact to their own son.

Several students around the other tables had also realised she was there. Harry could hear speculation from the Ravenclaw table next to theirs and he knew some of them had been listening to Tracey when she explained what had happened.

Draco was about to get up and speak to his mother when Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led the 1st years in. He decided to wait. Harry and Tracey both had their quills ready to write out the list of 1st year Slytherins but were distracted by the Sorting Hats' song with took the form of a warning; something that had not happened in their previous four years at Hogwarts.

"What is the hat doing?" asked a student near Harry but he couldn't reply as Professor McGonagall had started reading the list of 1st years. When she finally rolled the scroll up there were 11 new Slytherins; five girls (Anne Despard, Daisy Fuller, Lisa Montague, Suzanne Rosier and Yvonne Yaxley) and six boys (Luke Butcher, James Garretty, Philip Lister, Paul O'Gorman, Adam Tatler and Stephen Williamson.

Next Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall. "To our newcomers welcome," he began. "To our old hands – welcome back. Let the feast begin."

Harry and Tracey compared notes and, satisfied they had everything correct, passed their list to Adrian Pucey as requested. That done they settled back to have their meals while the students discussed recent events. A popular topic of conversation was Professor Malfoy. Nearly everybody was curious as to why Dumbledore had appointed her and why she had chosen not to speak to Draco about this. Draco decided to wait until they were dismissed to speak to his mother so Harry told him the password for the Common Room – after making nobody else could hear him that was.

After they had finished eating Professor Dumbledore once again addressed the students. "Some start of term notices. Students are reminded magic is not to be used the halls between classes. I must remind you once again that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds." (Harry noticed Dumbledore was addressing the Gryffindor table in particular with that remark – no doubt the Weasley twins were at the top of his list). "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Zonko's products are banned, along with many other items. For the full list see the note on the door to Mr. Filch's office.

"Finally allow me to introduce to you our new teachers. Professor Grubbly-Plank has agreed to temporarily fill the Care of Magical Creatures post while Professor Hagrid is on leave; and we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year – Professor Malfoy."

There was a moderate level of applause from the students. When it had died down Dumbledore dismissed them. Harry and Tracey quickly went to the front of the table where the 1st years were waiting.

"First years," Tracey called when she reached them, "Line up and stay together. Follow the older students to our Common Room. We will make sure nobody gets left behind but the quicker you walk the sooner you will reach your beds."

While the 7th years led the group the 6th year prefects stationed themselves in the middle of the group and Harry and Tracey stayed at the back. When they arrived at the entrance to the Common Room Pucey called them to stop. He told them the password and then led them inside. He and Margaret Babcock then gave the standard welcoming speech to the 1st years. Most of the older students headed straight to bed but a few stayed to listen.

The prefects introduced themselves to the 1st years. When Harry introduced himself some of the new students seemed startled and he began to wonder if some them believed the rubbish in the daily prophet. The new students were told that if they needed help they should ask the 6th year prefects first since the 5th and 7th years had major exams coming up which they would need to concentrate on. After the final instructions the remaining students left for their dormitories with the new students being reminded they had to be in the Common Room by 7am.

Harry entered his dormitory to find everybody else getting ready for bed. After a few moments sorting some items he would need to the following morning he too went to bed.

Next morning he got up earlier than him dorm-mates. He quickly showered and dressed in his uniform and headed to the Common Room where he found Adrian Pucey already waiting. "Morning Potter," Pucey said. "Good to see at least you take your role seriously, unlike all the other layabouts."

"We are supposed to be here before seven, and it is only five to," Harry replied.

As he was speaking the girls' dorm door opened and all three prefects entered together. "I heard you two talking just now," Babcock said.

"I notice none of you bothered to bring the 1st years' with you," Pucey said. "Laurence Hunter is getting the boys ready as we speak, in case you're wondering why he isn't here." In response Annabeth Quigley marched back to the dormatories obviously to get the 1st years' ready.

Within a couple of minutes all the prefects were back in the Common Room having successfully rounded up the new students. Pucey then began explaining house rules including what 1st years were required to do and where they were able to study without interfering with the older students.

The Common room gradually began filling up over the next several minutes. Harry and Tracey were soon joined by their fellow 5th years and the others also grouped themselves with their year-mates to await Snape's arrival.

Shortly thereafter Professor Snape entered. He stood in the middle of the room surveying each and every face. Harry kept his gaze steady while making sure his shields against legilimency were up. After a moment Snape spoke.

"I am Professor Snape, potions master and Head of Slytherin house," he said. "As I am sure your Prefects have already told you if you have a problem go to them first. Any questions?"

When nobody asked one Snape began distributing timetables to everybody present. Most students left the Common Room after receiving their timetable but the prefects all stayed behind to escort the 1st years. Once the 1st years received theirs Pucey and Babcock signalled them to follow while Harry and Tracey brought up the rear.

"Getting to the Great Hall from our Common Room is easy," Pucey said as they walked. All you do is follow the dungeon Corridor and it will take you direct to the Entrance which is right next to the Hall. I would advise you to stick together at first but sooner or later you will be able to navigate your way around the castle on your own. Any questions?"

"How do we get to class?" a boy asked.

"Your timetable will have general directions to each classroom, and there are notice boards to remind you of where you are on major corridors. Stick to them and you should be fine."

Harry and Tracey joined their year-mates at the Slytherin table. Once they had finished breakfast they set off for their first lesson.

**Author's Note**: I forgot to mention the names of the 6th year prefects for Slytherin in the last chapter so I have included their names here.


	7. 7: Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 7: Lessons**

Classes started that morning. For their first class they had Herbology along with the Ravenclaws. At the start of the class Professor Sprout addressed them.

"Welcome to your OWL year. Owl exams are important as almost every job in the wizarding world requires a minimum of Owl passes in specific subjects. Many require a grade of Exceeds Expectations and some even require you to achieve an 'Outstanding' grade. Because of this entry into certain year 6 classes also requires the same high marks. Herbology, in fact, is one of the few subjects that does not have that requirement, although some careers do require it.

"As such I will be placing high expectations on all of you. I will not tolerate any childish behaviour in this class and students who do not meet the necessary standards may find themselves having to do extra work. Is that clear?"

The rest of the lesson focussed on topics that were likely to come up for their Owl exam.

The next subject was Transfigurations and Professor McGonagall started her lesson in much the same manner. "This year you will be sitting Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or Owl, exams. In order to pass these exams you will need to apply yourselves diligently to your studies. I expect most of you," (Harry noticed she seemed to be staring intently at Crabbe and Goyle as she spoke), "should at least get a passing grade in this subject. Many of you should be aiming for a higher mark, especially since I require students moving on to Newt level in Transfiguration to get a minimum of Exceeds Expectations, and many careers require a pass in Newt level Transfigurations before you will even be considered for employment."

After that they were given a very thorough test in how much they remembered from previous years.

That evening they found themselves with record breaking amounts of homework and a number of students were quite vocal in their complaints. For his part Harry decided to get straight into the work, since if he didn't do it now he would just end up with even more later on in the week.

The next day Professor Snape began his lesson in much the same way. "Settle down," Snape began in his usual voice as he closed the door behind the last students. As usual there was no real need for Snape to say that but he chose to do it anyway.

"Before we begin today's lesson I think it appropriate to remind that come June you will be sitting your Owl examinations, during which you will have to prove how much you have learnt about the composition and uses of potions over the years. At the very least I expect you all to achieve an 'Acceptable' in your exam, otherwise you will face my 'displeasure.'"

Harry noticed Snape was looking at Neville Longbottom as he spoke' something Harry thought was unfair since both Crabbe and Goyle were far worse students than Neville.

"After this year, no doubt, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the best in my 'Newt' potions class, which means some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. However we still have another year before that happy moment, so whether or not you intend attempting your 'Newt' in potions I will advise you to concentrate on the work at hand."

Snape was watching Harry as he spoke, and Harry was putting into practice the Occlumency training he had received from Mrs - Professor Malfoy as he stared back.

After that Snape set them to work on the Draught of Peace, a potion he told them was a favorite of the exams committee. When they started getting ready, however, Snape decided to make some changes. "Potter," he began, "I want you to work with Longbottom; Miss Davis, you will work with Crabbe; Malfoy, you will work with Goyle. Hopefully this way we can avoid any – accidents."

Everybody glanced around the room. "Professor," Hermione Granger began, "would it be better if I worked with Neville?"

Snape glared at her. "Miss Granger, there are 20 students in this class, 9 Gryffindors and 11 Slytherins. Obviously one student from each house is going to have to share a table. Are you questioning my solution to this imbalance?"

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind. After a moment students began moving to join their new partners. Harry moved to the bench where Neville sat alone. He was reluctant to let anyone else see his text book which, of course, had all the annotations and amendments he had copied from the Half-Blood Prince's text book – this was something he and Tracey had been trying to keep secret from everybody else since 2nd year – but it now looked unavoidable. Looking back at Tracey he could see she felt the same way about having to work alongside Crabbe.

At the end of class Harry and Neville took their potion samples to Snapes desk along with everybody else. Neville's potion certainly looked better than his efforts from the previous years and Neville himself seemed much happier than he usually did after a potions lesson. Nearby Tracey looked less enthused about her efforts with Crabbe but at least Crabbe's potion looked something like it should; itself a big improvement.

After class they returned to the Common Room to pack their equipment away and prepare for their evening meal. Harry had barely entered the room before Miles Bletchley called him over. "Hey Potter? Quidditch training Saturday morning at 8 o'clock. Bring some friends; we're going to a new chaser and two new beaters at the very least."

"Okay, thanks Bletchley. See you then," Harry replied.

That evening Harry had his first patrol as a prefect. He was partnered with Margaret Babcock, the reason being so that a new prefect would work alongside an experienced one and to ensure there was a boy and a girl on duty together just in case something happened that needed specifically a girl or boy to attend to it.

"One common place for trouble-makers to hide out is the Trophy room," Margaret explained. Another common place is of course the library. Another is the Astronomy tower but there is a class in there at the moment so we won't head up there tonight. As part of our duties we have to regularly keep an eye on these areas as well as patrolling the corridors. Mr. Filch may also ask us to help with something occasionally and it is our duty to do what he wants. If anything does happen our first point of call is the Deputy Headmistress but, unless it is a dire emergency we aren't supposed to wake her. That's not to say that sometimes situations do arise that need her immediate attention."

When they reached the Trophy Room they found Roger Davies and Padma Patil already there. "Good evening, Babcock, Potter," Roger said when he saw them. The others exchanged greetings before Roger continued. "I see you had the same idea about which areas to check first."

"Looks like it," Margaret said. "We were planning on heading to the library next and then carry out regular patrols around the castle."

Roger nodded. "We were planning the same thing." He pulled out his wand and waved around the room while saying "Hominum Revelio." Harry felt the spell pass over him and saw a faint glow from each person present. "Right, we're the only ones here so it's off to the library."

The four prefects decided to stay together for the walk to the library with Margaret and Roger taking turns to explain the standard procedures for their patrols. In the library Margaret cast 'Hominum Revelio' and confirmed there was nobody there.

"Might I suggest that we Ravenclaws concentrate on the upper levels; say level four and up along with the towers while you look after the lower floors and the dungeon and basement?" Roger asked when they were leaving the library. "That way we're both closer to our respective Common Rooms."

"Sounds good," Margaret said, "although I want to show Potter a couple of other places first."

"Alright then. See you later," Roger said. They all said goodbye before Roger led Padma away to continue their patrol.

Margaret took Harry along the fifth floor corridor stopping outside the door to the Prefect's bathroom. She said the password (Pine fresh) and the door opened to reveal a large room dominated by an enormous swimming pool. Along one side of the pool were dozens or elaborate looking taps while a large stack towels stood in one corner of the room. Harry looked around noting the various features of the room. "No changing rooms," he observed.

"No. That's the reason mixed bathing is not recommended although you can always put swimming togs on under your robes before you leave the Common Room, which is why mixed bathing isn't outright banned.

"See all those taps along the edge of the pool? Each one supplies a different type of bubble bath or perfumed water for the pool. I'll let you sort out which combination you prefer rather than show you. Remember to lock the door if you intend bathing in here, otherwise any Prefect could walk in on you when you'd rather be alone."

"Has that happened?" Harry asked.

"Not recently, although I have heard some stories of such incidents in the past," Margaret said. "Right; back to work."

The night passed uneventfully and finally, at 12-30 in the morning, Harry got back to his dormitory and was able to get into bed for a few hours' sleep.

He was woken rather earlier than he would have liked by the other boys making a lot of noise when they got up. Checking his watch he realised it was only 6 o'clock. "Hey," Called. "What's all the noise for?"

"We could hardly let a Prefect sleep late now, could we," Blaise said. "After all, you are supposed to be setting an example for us less responsible students." The others laughed along with him.

Harry groaned. "Very funny guys. Now, if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep until my alarm goes off." Harry checked his alarm clock to make sure they hadn't changed his settings. They hadn't.

Just after 7 am Harry finally climbed out of bed and into the shower. The dormitory was quiet but he didn't bother checking to see if the others were still there although he doubted they would be. He guessed they were probably in the Common Room doing homework.

He sat with Tracey at breakfast as usual. As she was scheduled to have her first patrol that evening she asked him about what it was like.

"Pretty dull and routine really," Harry said. "It's probably too early in the year for major incidents to happen. Basically Margaret showed me around the castle highlighting likely places to find wayward students – the library and the trophy room especially. We ran into the Ravenclaw prefects who were on patrol when we entered the trophy room so Margaret and Roger Davies had a quick discussion about different areas they would cover that night. Then Margaret showed me the Prefects' Bathroom. It really is impressive. It's more like an indoor swimming pool than a bath tub."

"Sound interesting. I hope Adrian gives me a similar tour tonight," Tracey said.

Their first lesson that day was Defence against the Dark Arts. They had heard from other students who had already had Professor Malfoy that she was stern and had a very much hands-on approach, similar to Professor Lupin, so they were very much looking forward to it. Draco, however, was less enthused about the prospect of a class taught by his mother.

'I still don't know why mother never told me she would be one of my teachers," he complained as they were finishing breakfast. "She told you two," pointing to Tracey and Harry, "but not me."

Neither Harry nor Tracey were inclined to answer him, and nobody else, other than Crabbe and Goyle, seemed to paying him any attention. It was, after all, essentially the same rant he had been making on and off since the start of term.


	8. 8: Professor Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 8: Professor Malfoy**

They made their way to the DADA classroom where they found Professor Malfoy already waiting for them. Everybody quickly took their seats and waited expectantly for the lesson to begin.

"Good morning class," Professor Malfoy began. "This year we will be preparing you for your Owl exam. Unlike previous classes in this subject we will be taking a broader view of defence. Although you will need to reach a certain level of proficiency in order to pass your exam you will also need a degree of expertise in actual defence. This means practical classes as well as theory classes.

"To begin, you will notice the title of your text book. 'Practical Defence: Protecting Body, Mind and Soul.' Protecting your body is self-explanatory. You will learn how to prevent injuries be they physical or magical in origin.

"Now then; who can tell me a method of protecting your mind?"

Several people put their hands up. Since the class consisted of Slytherins as well as Ravenclaws this was not surprising. What was somewhat surprising was when she chose Crabbe, whose hand was not up, to answer the question.

Crabbe looked confused, he was sitting at the back of the class not really paying any attention, as usual, and he quickly glanced at Draco seeking help. Draco didn't respond so Crabbe shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Professor Malfoy. "I don't know." He said.

"I see," Professor Malfoy said. "Goyle, perhaps you could enlighten us."

Goyle looked just as confused as Crabbe. He glanced around the room and shrugged.

"Hmm. Neither of you can think of even one simple method of protecting your mind? No? And yet, ironically, both of you just used the simplest method of doing just that; you looked away. You broke eye contact. This is the simplest method of protecting your mind from invasion." Professor Malfoy explained.

Several students looked surprised. Some began muttering to their neighbours while most sat up straighter and were now paying even more attention. Professor Malfoy smiled at the class and many people realised they could now sense the attitude of their teacher. She was happy and they could tell. If she hadn't been looking at them many of them would not have realised this fact.

Professor Malfoy continued. "Eye contact is the key to many of the various techniques wizards have used to try and control others. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord does not need eye contact to sense people's thoughts and emotions. He uses a skill called Legilimency to probe his victims' minds."

Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw student, put her hand up. Professor Malfoy nodded for her to proceed. "Professor, you are talking as if He-You-Must-Not-Be Named is still alive. He's dead. The Ministry says so, as does nearly everybody else."

"Can you prove he is dead?" Professor Malfoy asked.

"Well; everyone says he is," Lisa replied. Several others nodded in agreement.

"But that is not proof, is it? It's just an anecdote; not proper evidence," Professor Malfoy said. "Just because a majority says something doesn't make it a fact. They may not have all relevant information. Or they may be too pig-headed to consider that they may be wrong, regardless of the evidence. Or they may be lying."

Harry was listening intently to the class. Clearly many – if not most – of the Ravenclaw students didn't believe that Voldemort was back and equally clearly Professor Malfoy couldn't say that openly but she was trying to get them to at least think things through and come to their own conclusions. He was hopeful a least some of them might also realise this.

"Assuming He-You-Must-Not-Be Named is still alive, unlikely though it is, what can we do to prevent him seeing into our minds?" asked Theodore Nott. Harry knew Nott knew Voldemort was back so he was both surprised and pleased to hear him try and advance the discussion.

"There is a technique called Occlumency," Professor Malfoy explained. "It allows you to shield your mind to an extent and prevent unwanted people from seeing your thoughts. With legilimency one cannot literally 'see' into your mind of course but it does allow one to get the general picture, so to speak. This knowledge can then be used by the intruder to plot against you."

"Are we going to learn Occlumency in class?" asked Padma Patil.

"Unfortunately Occlumency cannot taught to a group," Professor Malfoy explained. I can teach you techniques that can be put into use that will allow you to close your mind but they will not work against a skilled Legilimens. If you are interested in learning these I will do my best to help you but you would do better to work with one-another if you are really interested. Several students in this class have already mastered Occlumency. Some of them may be willing to help you if you ask them.

"Moving on. Who can suggest an example of how you may protect your soul?"

Again several people put their hands up. Professor Malfoy pointed to Daphne Greengrass. "The Patronus charm," she said.

"Correct. Can anyone here cast a patronus?"

Nearly everyone turned to Harry. He shrugged and said, "I'm not the only one: Tracey?"

"Mine isn't fully corporeal, though," she said.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Malfoy said. "Perhaps you could demonstrate for the class your corporeal patronus, please?"

Harry sighed. Taking out his wand he waved it and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A burst of brilliant silver-white light erupted from his wand. It quickly formed into an enormous silver stag which trotted around the room. Several students gasped and he heard a number of comments especially from the girls such as, "it's beautiful," and "wow." After a few seconds Harry let the charm drop. The stag rapidly faded away.

"Very impressive," Professor Malfoy said. "The Patronus charm is a very powerful spell. It is so advanced that it isn't even part of the Hogwarts curriculum and, indeed, many adult witches and wizards are unable to cast it. Although the Patronus charm is not part of the curriculum it is relatively easy to learn and I am happy to help any student who is interested. Although I say it is easy to learn it is very difficult to master, and when you are face-to-face with a dementor you will need a strong mind if you want to cast it."

Harry glanced briefly at Millicent Bulstrode, one of the people he had saved from the dementors when he cast the spell during their third year. She was paying attention to the lesson and didn't seem to notice him.

"Neither the Patronus charm nor Occlumency are part of the curriculum so I will not be teaching you these directly but, if you are interested in learning I will try to help where I can. For now, however, open your text books to page three and paraphrase the introduction written there. That should take no more than 10 minutes after which we will practice one of the most effective methods of protecting yourself against enemies; the Protego charm."

The rest of the lesson passed quickly as students were paired off and took turns trying to block their opponents' spells. As the bell rang for the end of class Professor Malfoy said, "Firstly I am awarding 5 points to Crabbe and Goyle for successfully demonstrating the simplist method of protecting their minds from penetration. Also 5 points the Potter for demonstrating the Patronus charm and 5 points to Miss Turpin for bringing up a very valid point during our discussion. Off you go and enjoy the rest of your classes."

Out in the corridor they began discussing the lesson.

"That was unusual," Theo began. "Crabbe and Goyle actually earned us some points." Everybody laughed.

"You know the best thing about that class; no homework," Daphne said. More laughter.

"That does make a change," Tracey said. "But, honestly what do you think?"

"I think she is a good teacher and she knows a lot more than she's letting on," Blaise said. "The way she worded her statement about you-know-who I think she's trying to make some people pull their heads out of the sand. That Turpin girl clearly believes what the Daily Prophet has been saying."

Harry agreed with Blaise. He also thought Lisa Turpin wasn't the only student who either didn't want to accept the fact that Voldemort was back or didn't want others to realise the truth. He hoped she fell into the first category.

One student who was definitely in the second category was Beverly Runcorn. Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic but, according to what he had heard, Runcorn senior was believed to be a Death-eater and was still totally loyal to Voldemort.

As they were leaving for their afternoon class, History of Magic, Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan, the Hufflepuff prefects from their year approached Harry. "Since we share the next class, would you mind if we walked with you? Prefect matters to discuss," Ernie asked.

Tracey joined them as they walked a little way from the rest of their classmates, some of whom were eyeing then suspiciously.

"Look, Potter, we both think you might be telling the truth about you-know-who," Ernie said. "I'm guessing Davis here knows everything but I would also guess some of your housemates may not want the truth to become common knowledge."

"My aunt is the head of the DMLE and I know she believes you," Susan added.

"Basically, what we are saying is we're on your side, as is most of Hufflepuff house," Ernie added.

"Thank you for your support, although most of Slytherin is already supporting me," Harry replied. "It's only a small minority that aren't."

They had now reached the door to the History of Magic classroom. As they went to their respective seats Ernie said, "Best of luck, Harry; and stay safe."

History of Magic was universally described as the most boring subject taught at Hogwarts. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost and students often wondered if he remembered these events from his lifetime, although nobody dared ask. Very quickly the class descended into its usual stupor and Harry decided to use the time to get up-to-date with some other work, although he did note down what the topic was so he could research it later. Many other students also seemed to have the same idea, too.

That evening Tracey joined Adrian for her first patrol as a prefect. Pansy was still unhappy she hadn't been chosen for the role but nobody was paying her any attention any more so she soon gave up and headed to her dormitory.

Next morning Harry met Tracey in the Common Room and immediately realised she must have had a rough night. She was unusually grumpy as she joined him. "How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Filch tried to give Pucey and me a detention for being out of bounds," she grumbled. "Pucey reminded him we were prefects so we were allowed to be there. Then Filch said 'well do your patrol and stop bugging me'. Can you believe him?"

"Sounds like I was lucky not to meet Filch last night," Harry said. "Why does Dumbledore keep him around? He seems nearly useless and we know he's a squib. Surely someone who can actually use magic would be better for all concerned."

"Who knows?" Tracey sighed. "Anyway, I'm hungry let's go."

The remainder of the week passed without incident and Harry began enjoying his time at Hogwarts again. The Daily Prophet was no longer publishing the snide comments about him they had been publishing over the holidays and, generally, most students Harry interacted with appeared to believe his version of events, although there were still some you actively avoided him – mainly younger students. Those who knew him seemed to accept him as before so he was content. Convincing the rest was something that, for now, he couldn't be bothered trying to do. With Quidditch training starting that weekend and Owls coming up at the end of the year he had plenty of more important matters to attend to.


	9. 9: Quidditch Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 9: Quidditch Trials**

Harry woke up early Saturday morning so he could have breakfast before Quidditch practice. Since they would be choosing at least three new players this season it was probably going to be a long morning.

When he reached the Quidditch pitch he found Bletchley already there. "Morning Potter. Nice and early I see."

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy said he was going to bring several players with him so I imagine he's rounding them up now. As for the rest; still getting out of bed, probably."

In fact they were soon joined by the rest of the team along with about a dozen hopefuls. Harry was surprised to see Millicent Bulstrode lining up next to Crabbe and Goyle. He hadn't expected her to be interested in playing Quidditch.

"Right you lot," Bletchley shouted, "I want all chaser candidates to mount their brooms and fly around the arena. You too, Pucey and Malfoy; just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you're guaranteed to be selected this year."

After a few minutes Bletchley flew to the posts and called each candidate in turn to try a penalty shot against him. Bletchley blocked most of the shots with only Pucey, Malfoy and a 3rd year named Samuel Vaisey managing to score. Vaisey worked well with Pucey and appeared to be a better chaser than Malfoy so Harry was not surprised he was picked for the starting line-up.

"Next, I want all seeker candidates," Bletchley said. "Potter, I want you to go against each one individually. I am going to release the snitch and I want you all to try and catch it."

With Malfoy confirmed as a chaser Harry had a relatively easy time of it. Only a 4th year named Graeme Harper even got close to beating him to it – none of the others even saw the snitch before Harry had caught it.

"Right then," Bletchley said. "Beater candidates off you go. I am going to release a bludger and you are going to take turns protecting me and Potter from it. If either of us gets hit the beater responsible can forget about being on the team. All clear?"

Each candidate trialled alone and they all managed to prevent the bludger from hitting any other player although none of them were all that good. Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode were marginally better than the rest but Harry didn't feel confident in their abilities when there were other players trying to hit the bludgers as well. Harry thought Millicent was slightly better but it was Crabbe and Goyle who were selected; Bletchley's reason being beaters required brute force. Millicent stalked off after the announcement.

After the training session Millicent was complaining loudly about her non-selection. "I was clearly better than those two dummies. Why wasn't I picked? Adrian, you're a prefect. Can't you do anything?"

"When it comes to Quidditch matters Bletchley has the final say," Adrian Pucey said. "I can't order him to change his mind."

"But you think I'm better than they are, don't you?"

Pucey thought for a second before saying, "I think you're as good as they are but beater is a position that requires strength. Very few girls ever play beater, after all."

"What about the Harpies?" Millicent asked.

Harry could see she had a point but decided to quickly leave the scene. He hurried to Hagrid's hut before remembering Hagrid wasn't there. Instead he went to the Common Room where, after putting his broom away, he began doing his homework.

After a break for lunch met up with his usual study group and they went to the library where they could work in relative peace.

The next few weeks saw Harry being kept busy with studying, Quidditch training, patrols after hours some of which were spent with Filch and supervising junior students some of whom seemed determined to cause as many problems as they could, especially for Harry. It was obvious some of them believed Harry was lying about Voldemort being back. Students like this usually ended up being sent to their head-of-house where they received detentions. Over time, however, more and more people were convinced of the reality of Voldemort's return and the problems decreased.

The day before the first Hogsmeade visit the year Harry received a letter from Sirius asking him be at Madam Rosmerta's at 10-00 the next day. The letter said he should bring Tracey and Draco along. Curious, Harry tried to call Sirius on his mirror phone only to discover he couldn't make contact.

"Tracey?" Harry asked when he next saw her. "Is your mirror phone working?"

"I think so," she replied. She took out her phone and said, "Harry Potter."

Harry heard her voice from his pocket. Taking his phone out he confirmed it was working. "That's strange. I tried calling Sirius earlier but nothing happened."

Tracey then tried calling Sirius but got no reply. "Sirius' phone mustn't be working," she said. "Who else have you tried contacting?"

"No one else. That letter from Sirius said to bring you and Draco with me to Madam Rosmerta's tomorrow at 10 o'clock. I wonder if I can call Draco." He called Draco and moments later got an answer.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Hi Draco. Sirius asked me to bring you along to Madam Rosmerta's tomorrow at 10. I've been trying to find out why but I can't seem to reach Sirius although I can talk to you and Tracey just fine. Have you tried contacting anyone with your phone lately?"

"Only mother and that went through fine. Is Sirius' phone working?"

"Doesn't look like it. That must be why he sent me a letter. Can you make it tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Draco said. "See you later, Harry."

Harry and Tracey then hurried off to Arithmancy, just barely making it in time.

Draco insisted on bringing Crabbe and Goyle along with him when they visited Hogsmeade. At Madam Rosmerta's, however, he told them to find a table and he would join them later. Meanwhile Harry and Tracey had straight to the table at which Sirius and Remus Lupin were sitting.

"Good morning, Harry; Tracey. How are you today?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, thank you," Tracey replied. "How are you?"

"We're both doing well, thank you," Remus replied.

"I'm happy enough," Harry said.

"We'll just wait until Draco joins us," Sirius said. "Then we will explain the reason for this meeting." Harry then went to the bar to order drinks.

A moment later Draco sat down bringing a Butterbeer with him. Harry returned a moment later with Butterbeers for himself and Tracey. Before starting Sirius cast privacy wards around their table.

"Good morning Draco," Sirius said.

"Hello Sirius. I must admit I was curious when Harry asked me to join him today. I can only assume it has something to do with Magicom." Magicom was the name of the company they had set up over the summer to manage sales and usage of the mirror phones Remus had helped them develop from the original two-way mirrors that Sirius had developed with Harry's father James when they had been students 20 years ago.

"You're right," Sirius replied with a smile. "Although we haven't actually made a profit yet our ongoing expenses have dropped to the extent that essentially everything we earn now from sales goes straight back to the company. So Remus and I have decided to pay each of you a dividend from your initial investment. Each of you will receive a small pouch of money that you can do what you like with."

Remus then handed each of them a bag. Harry opened his and found nearly 50 Galleons inside. Beside him he heard Tracey gasp while Draco seemed satisfied with his money as well.

"We will be paying an annual dividend from now on. The idea is starting to gain momentum so we expect to be making a profit shortly and that things will continue to improve with time," Remus said.

"Before we leave, do any of you have any questions?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," Harry said. "First of all, how many phones have you sold to date?"

"Nearly 100, and we do keep a record of everybody who owns one and what their number is. The muggles have something called a phone book so we are recording all relevant information and intend to publish it in our own version soon," Remus explained.

Harry nodded before continuing. "After I received your letter yesterday Sirius I tried calling you on my mirror phone but I couldn't get a reply. I was able to contact Draco no problems but Tracey couldn't call you either. Is something wrong with your phone?"

"You can thank Dumbledore for that," Sirius replied. "In addition to the numerous spells and wards that protect the castle there is now a barrier in place that prevents people from using mirror phones to contact people outside the castle; although these wards aren't as extensive as some of the other wards that are in place. For example, if you are in the grounds away from the castle you can still use the phones. By the way, where were you when you called Draco?"

"Entrance Hall," Harry replied.

"And Draco, where were you?"

"Talking to mother. We were heading toward the Entrance Hall along the first floor corridor probably only about 30 – 40 feet from the stairs."

"So it would seem that if you're not far apart you can still use the phones. Or maybe if there are no walls between you, perhaps?" Sirius said.

"I think we need to do more testing," Harry said, "That is something we can do on our prefect patrols, Tracey. Do you agree?"

"It's worth looking into," she replied. "Anyway, I've got some shopping to do. Thank you for the money and I hope things go as well as you expect. It was nice to see you again, Sirius; Remus."

"I need to get going, too," Draco added. "Things to do."

"Alright then. Sirius and I have a business to run. We've got a stall near Madam Puddifoot's tea rooms and we are hoping to sell more phones to students as well as residents of the village," Remus said.

"Well, have fun. See you later, Harry; Tracey," Sirius finished as everybody took their leave.

After leaving Sirius and Remus they wandered the town looking for any new or interesting places. They ran into Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and ended up spending nearly an hour with them. Since neither of them had bought a mirror phone yet Harry tried to convince them to do so. Hermione said she might buy one after their Owl exams were finished but Ron seemed genuinely interested so they directed him to Sirius' stall.

Harry and Tracey couldn't stay in Hogsmeade too long since Tracey was on prefect duty that night. Harry had been on patrol the previous night and was feeling tired as well so, by early afternoon they were back in the castle. There they explained what Sirius had told them about the blocking magic and asked for help from their fellow students in finding weaknesses they could exploit. Blaise, Daphne and Astoria all agreed to help out so they decided not to ask anybody else lest Dumbledore find out about their plan.

With their Quidditch match against Gryffindor only a few weeks away Harry found himself increasingly busy with very little spare time on his hands. With training twice a week as well as his prefect duties he was forced to leave the research in Tracey's hands. She quickly determined you had to be in the same room or hallway to be able to use the phones which largely rendered them useless inside the castle. Outside the phones operated unhindered with the exception of the greenhouses which appeared to also be blocked off. With this confirmed they passed the information to Sirius and to the students who had helped them with their investigation.


	10. 10: Slytherin v Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 10: Slytherin v. Gryffindor**

The morning of the first Quidditch match for the year dawned cool and clear. In the Great Hall Harry was sitting with his teammates. Occasionally they would glance at the Gryffindor table trying to see you Gryffindor had selected to replace Oliver Wood but, so far, there was nothing obvious. It really didn't matter since they were confident they could beat anybody Gryffindor selected.

Eventually the Hall started to empty, at this point Bletchley called for his team to head down to the pitch. Professor Snape joined them.

"I need not remind you," Snape began as they walked, "that winning the Quidditch Cup is of primary importance. I have quite enjoyed the sight of that cup in my office these past 15 months and I have no desire to see it leave. I shall be most disappointed if you do not win it again this year."

Nobody dared speak in reply. As they reached the stadium Snape handed their brooms to them. After their last training session Snape had collected the brooms and kept them in his office. Madam Hooch had not been impressed as it implied Snape didn't trust her. Privately Harry agreed Snape's actions were unjustified but he had kept this opinion to himself.

In the changing rooms Bletchley reminded them they would need to be on their toes. With three new players on the team they were somewhat lacking in experience; something Gryffindor would likely try to exploit.

Finally it was time and the Slytherin team marched out onto the pitch to the usual mix of cheers from their own supporters and boos from everyone else. Bletchley signalled for them to get into the air and get a feel for the conditions. As they lifted off Lee Jordan, the commentator, announced them.

"Here come the Slytherins," he began, "captain Bletchley followed by Pucey, Malfoy, Vaisey, Crabbe, Goyle and Potter. Now here are the mighty Gryffindors." Harry frowned at the unnecessary reminder that Jordan was a Gryffindor. "Captain Johnson followed by Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Weasley."

Harry looked up, surprised. He could see Fred and George with their beater clubs flying around the edge of the pitch; Ron was taking up a position in front of the goalposts and - Harry had to swerve quickly as Ginny shot past saying, "Out of my way, Potter, I'm catching the snitch today."

Meanwhile Johnson and Bletchley were shaking hands although it looked they were trying to break each other's fingers. After a few seconds glaring at each other they both backed away and took up their respective positions.

The game began with Gryffindor immediately gaining possession. Ginny seemed intent on marking Harry closely and wasn't averse to the odd elbow when Madam Hooch wasn't looking. For his part Harry deliberately banked into her at one point before pushing her broom away and shooting off down the pitch. Quickly he realised Ginny's broom was slower so he began using this advantage to search for the snitch.

As the game continued Harry was able to hear some of the commentary. He became alarmed when he heard Jordan say the score was Gryffindor – 100; Slytherin – 0. He now decided that if he didn't catch the snitch soon Gryffindor would win simply by scoring more goals but he still hadn't any sign of the snitch. He decided to climb higher than before and try and spot it from above but still couldn't find it. Ginny was no longer following him; instead she was staying close to the ground hunting for the snitch from below.

Finally Harry saw something glinting in the sunlight just behind the commentary box. He dropped down to the level of the box and, after dodging a bludger that passed between him and Jordan, shot straight at the startled commentator who ducked down just as Harry caught the snitch. Harry's joy was short-lived, however, when he saw the score was 150 all.

"Harry Potter tries to kill me and comes up with the snitch but all he has done is stopped Slytherin losing. For the first time since I started at Hogwarts seven years ago we have a draw. Gryffindor score 15 goals and Slytherin none but Potter catches the snitch to earn his team 150 points."

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall shouted, "I doubt very much Potter was trying to kill you. In future you will commentate the game and keep your opinions to yourself."

Back in the dressing rooms Bletchley was furious. "Do you two even know how to hit a bludger?" he demanded of Crabbe and Goyle. "You completely failed to protect any of your teammates while allowing the Weasleys free reign to block our chasers at every turn. This was one of the worst performances ever by a Slytherin team, certainly during my time at Hogwarts. It was only thanks to Potter that I didn't become the first Slytherin captain to start his career with a loss in 30 years."

"We would have won if Potter had caught the snitch sooner," Malfoy said, clearly trying to defend the two beaters.

"Did you see the snitch before Potter?" Bletchley asked.

"No," Malfoy admitted, "but then again it wasn't my job. I was dodging bludgers while trying to score goals."

"Do you think you could have scored if it hadn't been for the bludgers?"

Malfoy was going to reply but realised that, if he did, it would only prove Bletchley was right. After a moment Pucey said, "Let's put this game behind us. We didn't win but we didn't lose either. We can still win the Quidditch Cup if we win our next two games by big enough margins."

"You're right but we will still need a lot of good luck to go our way, especially since Gryffindor play Hufflepuff the week after our final game against Ravenclaw. That means they will know exactly how much they need to win by to win the cup. In the meantime well will be holding try-outs for chaser and beater at the start of the new term." Bletchley glared at both Crabbe and Goyle as he spoke.

After they had showered they had lunch in the Great Hall. As usual Tracey sat with Harry. "How did Bletchley take not winning?" she asked.

"Not too badly, although it looks like I am the only player who won't have to trial to keep my spot on the team. I don't think Crabbe or Goyle will be playing again anytime soon."

"Maybe I should try out?" Tracey asked.

"Why not? You might be a good player, after all," Harry replied.

With all the Quidditch practices they had been through Harry had a pile of homework to do. He spent the rest of the day with his usual study group trying to get up to date. Luckily he didn't Prefect duty that night so, by 10-30, he was nearly caught up. He decided to leave what was left until the next day.

Harry managed to finish everything the following morning so, after lunch, he decided to go for a walk around the grounds. He was pleased to discover Hagrid had returned the previous evening so he, along with Tracey went to visit him. When they knocked on Hagrid's door, however they received a shock. It looked like Hagrid had been in a fight and had come off second best.

"Hagrid? What happened to you?" Harry asked. Tracey looked just as shocked as Harry felt.

"It's nuthin'" Hagrid said as he let them into the cabin. They noticed the curtains were drawn. A fire burned cheerfully in the grate providing the only light in the otherwise darkened room. Its flickering light served only to make Hagrid's injuries appear much worse.

"That's not 'nothing'. Professor Hagrid, I know what broken ribs look like. I can tell from how you're moving around. At the very least you should see Madam Pomfrey about those injuries," Tracey said, sounding very concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine, jus' some bruises. Would yer like some tea?"

Hagrid limped to the fire and placed a kettle of water to boil. Then he picked up a tea towel that was laying on the table revealing a slab of green meat which he proceeded to press against his face.

"How have yer been doin' this year?"

"A lot better than you, I'd say," Harry said. "We're both prefects, by the way."

"Prefects? Well done, both of yer."

"Anyway; where have you been? School started nearly three months ago," asked Tracey.

"Jus' had a holiday with Madame Maxime, you remember her, right?"

Madame Maxime was the Headmistress at Beauxbatons. She, like Hagrid was a half giant. "Kind of hard to forget her," Harry said.

"Were you looking for giants?" asked Tracey.

Hagrid started, nearly dropping the meat slab.

"Giants? Who said anything abou' giants?" Hagrid tried (and failed) to sound innocent.

"Only a giant could have done that to you, Hagrid," Tracey said.

Hagrid re-positioned the slab of meat on his face and glared down at them. "Yeah, alright then, I was lookin' fer giants with Olympe, Madame Maxime to you."

"Did it take long to find them?" asked Harry.

"Well first we had to lose some person from the Ministry o' Magic who was tailin' us. Finally managed to lose them in Dijon. After tha' we headed east across several countries before finally we reached their home in the Caucasus Mountains. Once we got there it was easy. They ain't difficult to find, jus' follow the noise. To muggles they seem like an earthquake or an avalanche in a nearby valley."

"How many giants were there?" Harry asked.

"Abou' 80, tha's all tha's left. There yous' to be thousands but they don' like livin' in a small area an' they end up fightin' and killin' eachother.

"Once we got there we waited. It don' pay to go chargin' in jus' in case they attack yer. So we waited and watched an' finally decided it was safe to go see the Gurg."

"What's a Gurg?" Harry asked.

"Tha's their name for the chief. His name was Karkus. The firs' day we saw him we took a branch of Gubraithian fire."

"What's that?" Harry asked

"Everlasting fire Harry. You should know that by now," Tracey answered.

"Anyway Dumbledore'd bewitched this branch to burn for evermore, something not all wizards can do an' so I lay it in the snow at Karkus' feet and say 'A gift to the Gurg of the giants from Albus Dumbledore, who sends his respectful greetings'."

"What did Karkus say?" Harry asked.

"Nothin'. Didn't speak English. Didn' matter, though. Dumbledore had told us this might happen. Karkus enough to call for a couple o' giants you did speak English an' they translated fer us."

"Did he like the gift?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, once he understood what it was fer he was really pleased. So I said 'Albus Dumbledore asks the Gurg to speak with his messenger when he returns tomorrow with another gift'."

"Why couldn't you speak then?" Tracey asked.

"Dumbledore said to take it slow and keep it simple. If you try an' tell them too much it jus' confuses them, then they start knockin' heads together to keep it simple. Coming back with another gift keeps them happy an' more willin' to trust yer.

"So we found ourselves a small cave an' waited 'til the nex' day when we went back with a goblin made battle helmet, indestructible it was, an' we talked. Things seemed to be goin' well so we went back to our cave for the night feelin' confident.

"Nex' day everything went wrong, though. Giants don' like livin' together like that an' rivalries sometimes come to a head. Tha's what happened in the night. A fight broke out. We saw it from our cave. It went on fer hours, you wouldn' believe the noise. Anyway, come mornin' the ground was scarlet an' his head was in the lake."

"Whose head?" Harry asked although he already suspected the answer.

"Karkus'. There was a new Gurg, Golgomath, but we didn' think he would be so keen to listen bu' we had to try. I held out our next gift, a roll o' dragon skin bu' the nex' thing I know I'm hangin' upside down by the feet. Two o' his mates had grabbed me."

"How did you escape?" Tracey asked sounding awed.

"Olympe pulled out her wand an' did some fast spellwork. She hit both the giants holdin' me with Conjunctivitus curses an' they dropped me. Then we had to run for it."

Before Hagrid could continue there was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:** Magnificent the Destroyer Lord asked in a review who other than Dumbledore would benefit from blocking the mirror phones. The answer is nobody else. Dumbledore just wants to control the flow of information in and out of the castle.


	11. 11: Death at the MoM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 11: Death at the MoM**

Harry looked out the window. He was relieved to see the newcomers were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hagrid opened the door and let them in.

"Make yerselves at home an' I'll make some more tea," Hagrid said. Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione sat on his other side. Fang, you until now had been lolling at Tracey's feet, now started using Hermione's lap as a headrest.

"You two don't seem too surprised at Hagrid's appearance," Harry said.

"We came down last night," Ron explained.

"Ron wanted to boast about his Quidditch debut," Hermione added.

"Here yer go," Hagrid as he placed two cups of tea on the table. "Harry an' Tracey were askin' abou' my holiday on the continent."

"We had just heard about the aftermath of Golgomath's takeover," Tracey said.

"So you haven't heard what happened next?" asked Hermione.

"Righ' abou' that. Turns out Golgomath did like some humans, jus' not us."

Harry thought it inappropriate to point out that neither Hagrid nor Madame Maxime were wholly human but he was more interested in what happened next, although had a fairly good idea of what it would be.

"A couple' o' people were visitin' him every day an' I'm pretty certain they was Death-eaters. One o' them looked like he was in charge of negotiatin' an alliance an' Golgomath seemed interested in what he was sayin'. At least he weren' danglin' them upside down.

"So we sneaked back into the camp and talked one o' the giants who had supported Karkus an' was still alive, there weren' many o' them either. He told us they were from some guy named The Dark Lord an' I realised he must mean You-Know Who.

"We crept back to our cave an' watched for a couple o' days. We thought we'd identified a coupla' giants who might help us but then Golgomath sent out his friends an' they attacked all those who might've helped us. There weren' many survivors after that and the few who did survive were badly beat up so we left."

"So there won't be any giants joining our side," Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, there might still be a chance, if some o' them decide to leave Golgomath's rule," Hagrid said.

"Do you think that might happen?" Tracey asked.

"Yer never know." Harry thought Hagrid was up to something but decided not to press the issue.

The four of them left the hut together and returned to the castle. Along the way they discussed what Hagrid had said and Harry realised both Hermione and Tracey were thinking along the same lines he had been; that Hagrid was still trying to convince some giants to join them and his injuries were as a result of his so far unsuccessful attempts. They were concerned there might be giants nearby and this could be a potential source of trouble but felt for now they should keep their suspicions to themselves.

In the Great Hall Harry and Tracey sat down to eat when Pansy asked them, "What were you doing with those Gryffindors?"

"We're all prefects so we were discussing our duties," Tracey explained. "Also, Hagrid's back and we were talking to him."

"So that oaf's back?" Draco asked. "I guess that means Care of Magical Creatures is going to go downhill again."

Harry was about to speak but Tracey cut him off. "Hagrid has got a new creature for you to study. He wouldn't tell us what it was but, looking at his face," Tracey nodded to the main entrance where Hagrid had just entered the Hall, "I think you might have some exciting lessons coming up."

Pansy and Draco both went very pale when they saw Hagrid's face, although they were by no means the only ones. The buzz of conversation around the hall stopped suddenly and, when it restarted, it was obvious there was only one topic.

Harry looked Tracey in the eye and said, "You're evil; you know that?" Tracey smiled mischievously.

After classes the next day Pansy and Draco approached Harry and Tracey. They had obviously had Care of Magical Creatures that day and did not look pleased.

"You lied to us Davis," Pansy snarled. "We were working with unicorns, the same as last week."

"Those Gryffindors knew that, too. I do not appreciate being made to look stupid in front of a Weasley," Draco added.

"I wasn't aware Ron and Hermione knew what the lesson was about," Tracey said, trying to sound innocent. "I certainly didn't intend for you to take it seriously and I had no idea what creatures you've been studying. Anyway, something did that to Hagrid and I was worried he might have brought the creature concerned back from his holiday." Pansy and Draco stalked away in a huff.

{}{}{}

The final week of the school term arrived with the teachers issuing record amounts of homework to the 5th years. By the last day of the term Harry wondered if he had enough time over the holiday to actually do it all. All the 5th years were grumbling about the work but Professor Snape made it clear he approved of the workload.

"Need I remind you again," he began, "that, less than six months, you will be sitting a series of examinations that will have a major influence on your futures after you leave Hogwarts. Many careers, and indeed many subjects, require a minimum level of competency before you will be allowed into them. That means continually reviewing your work and taking every opportunity to test you. Of course, if you wish to do badly and spend your working life as a garbage person, you may 'relax'. I shall be most displeased if any of you do take that course of action, however."

Harry would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. He and Tracey would be leaving on Boxing Day to return to Tracey's house where they would be able to study Occlumency without drawing attention to what they were doing. Saturday's Daily Prophet, however, contained a surprise that changed their plans. The headline read "Murder at the Ministry of Magic."

Shocked, Harry began reading the article. 'The Daily Prophet can now confirm that a body was found inside the Ministry of Magic yesterday morning. The deceased' name was Sturgis Podmore, a man who was banned from the Ministry of Magic in September after he was caught standing outside the door to the Department of Mysteries without having any legitimate reason for being there.

'Mr. Podmore was found dead with injuries consistent with being attacked by a snake which could not have entered the building without human assistance. This led to Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement launching a murder investigation.

'One of the things the inquiry will surely focus on is what Mr. Podmore was doing at the Ministry along with how he was able to get past security despite them being aware he was banned from the premises. Madam Bones declined to comment on this speculation saying as it was a criminal investigation such speculation would serve no purpose.'

The article itself was alarming, largely because Harry knew Voldemort had a large snake which he would occasionally send on missions that required stealth. Sirius had mentioned this in a letter he had sent to Harry several months ago. Harry was about to mention this to Tracey when Professor Snape arrived.

"Potter, the Headmaster would like a word. When you finish eating I will escort you to his office."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

After breakfast Harry told Tracey he would be back as soon as possible. He followed Snape to the gargoyle where Snape gave the password and led him to Dumbledore's office where they knocked and entered.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Please, take a seat."

"Does this have anything to do with the Daily Prophet story?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Why would you think that story has anything to do with you?" Snape asked, sounding suspicious.

"Voldemort has a snake and that man appears to have been killed by one."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Although you are correct in saying Voldemort has a snake and I do believe it is the same snake that killed Mr. Podmore that has nothing to do with me inviting you to my office. The reason for it was I was wondering if you would be continuing your Occlumency lessons with Professor Malfoy over the Christmas break."

"I will be, but you could have asked me that in the Great Hall. That doesn't explain why you invited me here."

"I am happy to hear that. Of course you are correct I could have asked you that earlier but there is a matter I could not talk about earlier." Dumbledore paused for a moment studying Harry. For his part Harry made sure to not let Dumbledore see into is mind. Snape excused himself leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

"What the Daily Prophet did not say is that Mr. Podmore was at the Ministry on my instruction, aided in doing so by several Ministry employees so as to ensure the wrong people did not find out this fact. Harry, inside the Department of Mysteries is the Hall of Prophecy, and in it is a copy of every prophecy ever made and officially recorded. This includes the one concerning you and Lord Voldemort."

"There is a prophecy about me and Voldemort?" Harry asked, startled.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "The original prophecy was made to me by a person I have grown to trust, although not necessarily as a seer. Having said that she does have a number of successful predictions to her name even if the majority of them are very general.

"The prophecy concerning you and Voldemort basically says that a person, later identified as you, will have the power to defeat him once and for all. Voldemort heard part of the prophecy from a spy and thought that if you killed you he could never be defeated. This is not correct. If he had heard the full prophecy he would most likely never have gone near you. After Christmas I will share with you the full prophecy. I am satisfied your skills in Occlumency are of a sufficient standard that Voldemort will be unable to find out the contents from you and I now know you have the right to know the full truth."

"When you let me hear the prophecy can I bring someone with me?" Harry asked.

"You may do so, however that person will need to be skilled in Occlumency since it is preferable that only those who need to know are aware of its contents. I assume you are referring to Tracey Davis?"

"Yes, sir. I trust Tracey completely and I know she is at least as good at Occlumency as I am."

"Very well. Early in the new term I will contact you. The note will include the password to my office and the time at which you are to come. Bring Miss. Davis but do not inform anyone else of the reason for your visit. I will also let Sirius know and will invite him to come along. Sirius already knows of the prophecy and has a general idea of its contents but he does not know the full wording; nor, in fact, does anybody other than myself," Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean even the seer doesn't know the content?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No; she does not, nor do I think she would react well to this knowledge. I believe it is best for her own safety that she remain unaware of the contents."

Harry looked closely at Dumbledore but was unable to learn any further information. Apparently Dumbledore was also skilled in Occlumency. Harry broke eye contact. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes. Enjoy your holiday, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry left the office.

By the time Harry returned to the Common Room most students were preparing to leave. He didn't tell anybody about his conversation with Dumbledore had been about but he mentioned it had nothing to do with any rule breaches he may have been guilty of. This didn't entirely satisfy his classmates but nobody asked for any more information. Later that day he told Tracey what his meeting with Dumbledore had been about and added she was welcome to come with him to the meeting in the New Year.


	12. 12: Snape Arrested

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 12: Snape Arrested**

Theodore Nott was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas which obviously meant Tracey couldn't sneak into Harry's dormitory to sleep as she had done in the past. Thus Harry spent much of his free time with Tracey trying to find a quiet room where they could be alone together.

Harry spent a lot of time with Theodore discussing his new living arrangements. He was now living with his aunt and her husband after his father had been arrested the previous summer for murdering and then replacing Ludo Bagman and then turning the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey which had taken Harry to the graveyard where Lord Voldemort had been restored to a body. Theo admitted he suspected his uncle might be a Death-eater but couldn't prove it. For his part he seemed to be trying distance himself from the Death-eaters and Harry was trying to help him wherever possible.

Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was the usual affair. The house tables were overflowing with food and a large number of Christmas crackers, which when pulled sounded like a cannon being fired. Harry and Tracey got their usual compliment of paper hats, trinkets other essentially useless items along with the occasional item which actually had some purpose. After dinner they returned to the Common Room where younger students would come to them with questions about various things like homework, how to correctly use wands and the like.

With Theo's help they were able to finish their own homework which meant that by the time they were scheduled to leave for Tracey's mother's house on New Year's Eve they had finished everything meaning they would be able to relax. They knew Professor Malfoy would be visiting them help with their Occlumency lessons so it wouldn't be totally relaxing but at least they wouldn't have schoolwork to worry about.

New Year's was a relatively quiet affair. Tracey's brother, Robert, came for the celebration but returned to his flat in London rather than stay the night while Sirius dropped in briefly before returning to Grimmauld Place where he had been hosting the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. He invited Harry and Tracey to stay but they both declined, saying they were planning some private study with a tutor and it would be easier to stay put for now.

On the 2nd of January Professor Malfoy arrived to speak with Harry and Tracey. "Both of you have mastered the basics of Occlumency and have learned how to shield your minds to a satisfactory level," she began. "Sometimes powerful Legilimens such as the Dark Lord have many more subtle techniques they can use, however. What we are going to practice over the next few days is maintaining your mental shields at all times. By the time we finish it should be second nature to you both that your mind is effectively closed to any intrusion. Once you return to Hogwarts I, along with Professor Snape, will be conducting a series of tests when you least expect it so you will need to prepare and be ready at all times."

Harry was going to say this wasn't fair but he immediately realised she had a point. Voldemort certainly wasn't going to tell you in advance when he was going to probe your mind.

By the time the Christmas holidays ended Harry thought he had a reasonable handle on Occlumency although Tracey seemed more proficient at it than he was.

Of more immediate concern was that Harry and Tracey were to patrol together for the first time on their very first night back after the Christmas holidays. They were patrolling with Filch who was in his usual foul mood; a fact not helped by the fact that some students were still in holiday mode and seemed to think they could stay out after curfew. By the time they finally got bed they had caught about a dozen students whom Filch had been most delighted to give detentions to, not to mention docking house points. Slytherin came out relatively lightly from this, losing the least number of points for any house.

The next morning, however, brought an event that took them completely by surprise.

Before leaving the Common Room they saw a notice saying that all students were to remain in the Great Hall for an announcement and, when they arrived there for breakfast, they realised Sirius Black was seated at the staff table.

'What's Sirius doing up there?" Harry asked no-one in particular. Nobody replied. Harry caught Sirius' eye but couldn't gain any new information. Sirius' expression remained frozen although he did nod to Harry.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore called. Immediately the general chatter died away and everybody looked at the Headmaster.

"As you will have noticed we are joined once again by Professor Black, who has covered a number classes for us in recent times. This week he will be covering potions while we attempt to resolve a matter that has arisen regarding Professor Snape. As some of you may have heard the Ministry raided Professor Snape's private residence yesterday and while there they discovered Peter Pettigrew, a mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban some 18 months ago, hiding in the house. This led to Professor Snape being arrested for harbouring a fugitive, although I believe him to be an innocent victim of circumstance. I do not believe Professor Snape was aware a fugitive had broken into his house and was hiding there.

"Slytherins please note that, until further notice, your acting Head of House will be Professor Sinistra. If you have any concerns please do not hesitate to discuss them with her." Dumbledore left the Hall immediately, leaving a lot of discussion in his wake.

"So that's where Pettigrew got to," Harry said.

"Do you reckon Snape's guilty?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Although he is a former Death-eater so it could be true. I am surprised Snape didn't know Pettigrew was there, though. Snape is well known for having alarms and magical locks on every door and room he uses here at Hogwarts and I would assume he has the same or similar setup at his home. I just can't see how somebody could enter there without him knowing about it. I wonder how good a potions teacher Sirius is."

"No doubt we'll find out soon enough. Whoever has him first up will be able to tell everybody else."

They didn't have potions that day; their next potions lesson would be tomorrow. However, 2nd years had potions after lunch and they found themselves having to answer to same question Harry had posed several times before people were satisfied. Apparently Professor Black taught from the book and, although competent, lacked the precise knowledge needed to understand the finer points of potion making.

Harry and his fellow students found that out for themselves the next day. Sirius sat at the front of the classroom as the students filed in.

"Welcome to your first potions lesson for the term," Sirius began. "I have reviewed Professor Snapes' notes and I know what he intended covering this week so let's get right down to it."

Sirius wrote the instructions for the potion on the board. Harry was still partnered with Neville Longbottom and he soon noticed the Gryffindor's confidence take a significant upswing. Harry realised just now nervous Neville was around Snape and just how much the standard of his work improved now that Sirius was teaching the class. Unfortunately this new, more relaxed, Neville was more observant of what Harry was doing and he soon saw Harry's textbook including all the amendments and alterations it contained. Inevitably he asked about this.

"I know someone who is an expert potion maker," Harry said by way of explanation. This person knows the types of potions we make at Hogwarts so Tracey and I took our textbooks to this person and allowed them to make any changes they felt were appropriate."

"But what if these changes turn out to be dangerous?" Neville asked.

"Tracey and I have been doing it for three years now, and as yet nothing untoward has happened. We are both convinced the person knows what they are doing and we trust them completely."

"Does Professor Snape know about this?"

"No. and, Neville, I would appreciate it if you don't tell him, or indeed anybody else about it. Snape is not likely to take kindly to somebody undermining his classes."

"I won't. Professor Snape makes me nervous. I wish Professor Black would keep teaching us, though. He is a competent teacher and he treats me well," Neville finished.

The rest of the class passed remarkably quickly. Before they knew it the bell was ringing and they were packed up and ready to go. Sirius did not set them any homework but reminded them to keep studying since Snape would probably test them upon his return.

"Professor Black?" Hermione Granger asked. "When do you think Professor Snape will return?"

"I expect he'll be back next week. Dumbledore thinks Snape was unaware Pettigrew was in his house and I tend to believe him."

The next morning brought another unpleasant surprise curtesy of The Daily Prophet. The headline read:

'_**Mass Breakout from Azkaban**_

_The Ministry of Magic last night announced there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking from his office Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed 10 maximum security prisoners had escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these criminals.'_

There followed a list of the names of the 10 escaped prisoners along with a brief description of their crimes. One name stood out especially for Harry: Bellatrix Lestrange; she was Sirius' cousin but it was her crimes that really caught Harry's eye.

'_Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.'_

Harry didn't know the names of Neville's parents but it was too much of a coincidence. He knew Neville lived with his grandmother and now Harry knew why. He looked at the staff table and realised Sirius was absent, as were Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Harry?" Tracey asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering where Sirius was. He's not at the staff table and Dumbledore and McGonagall aren't there either. I was wondering if it had something to do with that story."

After breakfast Harry was approached by Susan Bones. He remembered her uncle, aunt and cousins were killed by one the escapees and he suspected what she wanted to talk about.

"I have already been asked by a number of people how I feel, knowing the person who murdered so many members of my family is free again. It is very stressful. How do you cope with it?" she asked.

"I try not to think about it," Harry replied, "There's nothing I can do to change the past. All I can do is move forward. I'm sorry I can't offer you any advice on how to cope."

"Did you read the other story; the one about Broderick Bode?"

"No. I didn't see that."

"He was admitted to St. Mungo's after an incident that damaged his mind. Now somebody has murdered him while he was recovering there."

Harry and Tracey both gasped. Tracey pulled out the paper and turned to the page Susan mentioned. There she read. _"St. Mungo's hospital promised a full inquiry after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode was found dead in his bed, strangled by a pot plant."_

"What kind of pot plant could strangle someone?" Harry asked.

"Devils Snare," Susan replied. "It was mentioned further down in the article. What I don't understand, and what my aunt is trying to answer as well, is how somebody smuggled Devils Snare into a secure ward and how none of the staff realised what it was. Do you think You-Know-Who is behind it?"

"Could be. He's definitely behind the breakout from Azkaban so I guess both incidents might be related. I best be getting to class. So you later, Susan, and sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It helps to just have someone to talk to. Thank you, Harry." Susan gave him a quick hug before heading off to class.

**Author's Notes: Text in italics is copied or paraphrased from Order of the Phoenix chapter 25: The Beetle at Bay.**

**Given more time Harry would have realised himself it was Devil's Snare since he has previously encountered that plant.**


	13. 13: Fred and George Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 13: Fred and George Weasley**

The weekend was quiet which allowed Harry and his fellow students time to recover from their hectic week. When they arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday they immediately realised Professor Snape was back. Sirius was still seated at the staff table, however.

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore called over the general chatter. When everybody was quiet he continued. "I am pleased to welcome Professor Snape back after he was cleared of any wrongdoing in relation to Peter Pettigrew being discovered in his private house. Professor Black will be remaining on staff in a new role, however. I have reappointed him to the position of Head of Security in light of the mass breakout from Azkaban last week. Thankyou."

"Good to see security is taken Siriusly here," Harry said jokingly.

"Very funny, Harry," Tracey replied, although she wasn't laughing. "At least now we can talk to him if we want to, though."

The first chance Harry got to talk to Sirius happened that evening. All prefects were summoned to a meeting in the Great Hall at 8-30 where Professor Dumbledore explained how Sirius' presence would impact on prefect patrols. Harry and Tracey were scheduled to patrol on Friday evening, one of the last groups to do so following their regular cycle of duty but they were still interested in what would happen. Generally, they were told, they would patrol the castle while Sirius kept an eye on the grounds, only occasionally entering the castle.

After the meeting Harry, Tracey, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stayed back to talk to Sirius.

"Do we still address you as Professor Black?" Harry asked.

"No. Sirius is fine. I am no longer a teacher but you will be seeing more of me from now on. Tell me, how is your preparation for exams going?"

"So far so good," Harry replied.

"I'm not doing too badly," said Tracey.

"I am trying to get as much extra study in as possible, but I don't know if it's enough," Hermione said.

"You're already studying harder than anyone else, Hermione. Try taking a break every now and then," Ron said.

"You could actually try and study, Ronald, instead of goofing off all the time," Hermione replied.

"I see nothing's changed then," Sirius said, laughing. "Anyway I best be off and start my rounds. Good luck to all of you with your upcoming exams, but remember there are other things in life as well. Remember to relax occasionally, Hermione. It helps clear the mind. Good night."

Sirius headed outside after donning a heavy fur coat and gloves while Ron and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room still arguing over exams leaving Harry and Tracey who also returned to their Common Room.

That weekend Harry decided to take the Marauder's Map with him when he and Tracey went out on patrol. As was normal they stayed on the lower levels while the Ravenclaws who were on patrol that night stayed around the upper levels. Filch met them briefly but soon left when he heard Peeves making a racket in the trophy room. Once he was gone Harry opened the map to see if there were any students out of bounds.

A search of the castle showed nobody but Harry kept the map open as they went about their patrol. A one point they saw Sirius enter the castle but he soon left again. Other than that they could only find the two Ravenclaw prefects who were on duty that night and Filch wandering the castle.

At the end of their patrol they returned to their Common Room where they said goodnight before heading to their respective dormitories. As Harry was preparing for bed he left the map open. When he went close it, however, he caught sight of Fred and George Weasley moving along the 7th floor corridor but they were apparently heading toward their Common Room. This made Harry wonder where they had been and how the map had failed to detect them. He guessed perhaps there was a secret tunnel nearby but he had never heard of such a thing before and, even if there was such a tunnel, surely the map would show it. As it was there was nothing he could do at that time so he closed the map and went to bed.

Next morning he told Tracey what he had seen on the map. "So the Weasley twins were sneaking around after hours and managed to avoid showing up on the map. That is strange," she said.

"They were the previous owners of the map but I doubt they had enough ability at that time to change such a powerful magical item, and even if they did why would they only make themselves undetectable on one part of the map?" Harry wondered.

Tracey looked up, surprised. "Maybe they didn't do that. Maybe, instead, there is a part of the castle that is unplottable. If they were in an unplottable part of the castle then they themselves would be unplottable."

"Is that something like a Fidelius charm?" Harry asked.

"Essentially yes, although in this case only a small part of a much larger structure is undetectable. Basically it would be a safe area where people can hide if they are in danger. Actually, that makes sense, Hogwarts is a castle after all so it would logically have a safe area or two."

"Would the Chamber of Secrets count as such a place?"

"I imagine it is unplottable so it would count, but since only a parselmouth can access it, it's really only useful to certain people," Tracey replied.

"I'm going to ask Sirius about it," Harry said. "Since he helped create it he should be able to answer all of our questions. As for Fred and George, I will keep an eye on them but I don't think I should stop them. They don't seem to be hurting anyone but I am curious."

"Good idea. Keep me up to date, will you?" Tracey asked.

"Of course. Time for class. Let's go," Harry replied.

That evening Professor Snape asked Harry and Tracey to come to his office. Everybody assumed it was prefect related but when they arrived Snape informed them that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see them. Harry realised it was probably related to the conversation they had prior to Christmas so he was eager to accept the invitation. Snape told him, however it would have to wait until the weekend because Dumbledore was away from the castle for the next few days. They agreed the meeting would take place the following Saturday after their evening meal.

The following day after classes Harry decided to ask Dobby the house elf who was currently working at Hogwarts if he had heard anything about a secret room on the 7th floor. Dobby had been owned by the Malfoy family but they had given him to Tracey's mother who had in turn sent Dobby to Hogwarts during term time.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows of such a room," Dobby replied. "There is a room called the Come and Go room or the Room of Requirement. Mr. Filch has found it when he is in need of more cleaning supplies and many have used it as a storeroom."

"Can you show me where it is? And how to get onto it?" Harry asked.

"Of Course. Dobby can take Harry Potter there immediately."

"Lead on then, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby led Harry to the 7th floor corridor stopping in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, a wizard who foolishly tried to train trolls for the ballet. "There is a doorway here, opposite the picture, Harry Potter sir. To open it you must think about what you need while passing the door three times."

Dobby demonstrated this and suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. Dobby opened it to reveal a cosy room with elf-sized furniture. He closed the door. "Does Harry Potter want to try it?" he asked.

Harry thought about it and settled on an idea. He walked past the portrait three times and the door reappeared. He opened it to reveal a comfortable parlour with a two-seater couch, a dinner table with chairs and candles. "Can I create food in this room?"

Dobby shook his head. "Food cannot be created with magic, Harry Potter sir. This room can only create normal things."

"Thank you, Dobby. One more question. Can I ask this room to create something it was asked to do by another person?"

"You must know exactly what the other person desires," Dobby said.

"Alright. Thank you again you have been a great help to me."

"Dobby only wishes to serve Harry Potter. Is there anything else?"

"That will be all, goodbye, Dobby." The elf vanished and Harry headed back to the Common Room to talk to Tracey.

That evening Harry approached Sirius as he was about to leave the castle to check the grounds. "How are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Not bad. There's a ton of homework, though. Sirius? When you created the Marauder's Map did you know about the secret room on the 7th floor?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius said, sounding surprised. "What can you tell me about it?"

"Apparently it is called the Room of Requirement. Anybody who knows about it can access it by walking past the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy three times while concentrating on what they need. Fred and George Weasley have been using it late at night. Apparently it is unplottable but it will turn into whatever you desire, although it won't create food."

"That makes sense. Gamp's Law states there are five things magic cannot create and food is one of them," Sirius said. "It isn't necessarily unplottable, though, since we didn't know about it the time we made the map. I would like to have a look at this room if possible, just in case it constitutes a security risk."

"I'll take you there now, if you like?"

"By all means, Harry. Lead on."

Harry and Sirius went to the 7th floor where Harry showed Sirius how to open the room. "It can create different rooms according to your needs and unless you know what somebody else is using it for you can't get into that person's room. I daresay if there is somebody using it you can't even find the door unless you are invited."

"I'd better have a close look at this. It will probably take some time so I'll leave Fred and George to you. If you do find out what they are doing let me know. Even if you want to catch them I will help, but don't punish them too harshly. They could become very valuable allies in our fight against Voldemort."

The next time Harry and Tracey had night-time patrol was Friday. Harry took the Marauders Map with him again but this time after completing their rounds they headed to the 7th floor and waited in the corridor between the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor Common Room there they were joined by Sirius who had decided to check out for himself what the Weasley twins were up to despite having earlier said he wouldn't get involved. Sirius used a disillusionment charm while Harry and Tracey hid under Harry's invisibility cloak.

They waited silently until they saw Fred and George appear on the map as they left the Room of Requirement at which time they moved to better cover the corridor. When the twins rounded the corner ahead Harry stepped out from under the cloak. "Hello Fred, hello George. I'm curious to know how you suddenly appeared on the map just now."

The twins were taken by surprise but reacted quickly, drawing their wands but Sirius' voice made them reconsider. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"We seem to have been caught," Fred said.

"Indeed we have," George replied.

"Is Miss. Davis here as well?" asked Fred.

"I am," Tracey replied stepping out from under the cloak.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I am only interested in what you are doing in the Room of Requirement," Harry said. "I was wondering if it had anything to do something called 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'."

"You've heard of them have you?" asked George.

"I've heard a few people mention them," Harry said. "It sounds as if most of them are joke products so it wasn't difficult to work out who must be behind them."

"You're right. We plan on opening a joke shop together when we graduate," Fred.

"At the moment we're limited by lack of funds," George.

"I might be able to help you there," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Tracey, too, looked at him.

"I still have the winning from last years' Tri-wizard Tournament; 1000 Galleons. I imagine that could help you develop a lot of products."

"It would, but what we really need is money to get a shop in Diagon Alley," Fred.

"We already have plenty of products," George.

"Done," Harry said. "Tomorrow night you can show us the Room of Requirement and, in exchange, I'll loan you the money. No need to pay it back; just make me a silent partner. Agreed?"

Fred and George looked at each-other and nodded. "Agreed."


	14. 14: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 14: The Prophecy**

Before Harry and Tracey could catch up with Fred and George for their visit to the Room of Requirement they had their appointment with Professor Dumbledore. After finishing their evening meal they left the table and headed for Dumbledore's office. They were joined they Sirius as they left the Hall.

They waited outside Dumbledore's office until he arrived. "Sirius, I wasn't expecting you to be here too," Dumbledore said.

"I want to know exactly what the prophecy says,' Sirius explained. "Harry has invited me to join him and Tracey here." That wasn't strictly true but Harry was happy to have Sirius along when he was about to learn some important information.

Dumbledore led the group to his office. He sat behind his desk and invited the others to sit around it as well. Once everybody was seated he began:

"What I am about show you is a copy of a prophecy that was made to me a little over 16 years ago. It was a cold night in January and I had gone to the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade to interview a candidate for the position of Divination teacher that was due to become vacant at the end of that school year. My first inclination was to allow the subject to drop out of the curriculum as I held a low opinion of Divination however the applicant was the great-great granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her.

"I was not impressed with her. It seemed to me she had not inherited any of the gift of Sight and so I told her – politely, I hoped, I did not think she was suitable for the position. As I got up to leave, however, a change seemed to come over her. I am, of course, talking about Professor Sybil Trelawney and what I am about to show you is the prophecy she made right there in the Hogs Head."

Dumbledore stood up and walked to a cabinet at the side of the room. Opening it, he took out the Pensieve Harry had seen the previous year. Next, he placed his wand to his temple and drew out a shimmering, silvery substance which clung to the tip of his wand. He then placed this substance in the Pensieve where it swirled around briefly before turning into a figure which rose from the surface and slowly spun in place. After a moment the figure began speaking in a deep, harsh voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those you have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

"There you have it," Dumbledore said, simply.

There was silence for a moment then Sirius spoke. "It doesn't name Harry specifically. Is there a possibility that it is someone else?"

"No," Dumbledore replied. "The line '_the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal' _means Voldemort will choose the one who will defeat him; and he did that the night he attacked Harry's family. Harry, that scar is the mark Voldemort left that confirms you are to be the one who will defeat him."

"What did the part about parents who've thrice defied him? Can you explain that more, sir?" Tracey asked

"Many people attempted to stop Lord Voldemort's rise to power in the early years of the Wizarding War. A few were fortunate enough to escape and then try again. A very few managed to attempt it three times. Harry's parents were amongst the small number who both managed this feat. But they were not the only ones. Sadly none managed to escape him for a fourth time. Even after his initial defeat some of his loyal followers tried in vain to return him to power, by attacking those who had opposed him."

Harry had remained silent until this point, trying to comprehend what he had just found out. Now he spoke. "Were Neville Longbottom's parents among those who tried to stop him?"

"They were," Dumbledore said. "Indeed Neville's birthday is only a day before yours and I initially thought the prophecy could refer to him. But, as already stated, Voldemort chose you, the half-blood; not the pure-blood which, according to him, is only kind of wizard worth being or knowing."

"Lord Voldemort is a half-blood; isn't he?" Harry asked.

"He is. It seems he saw himself in you without ever having seen you and in giving you that scar he gave you the power to defeat him."

"Why did he choose me? Wouldn't it have made more sense to wait and see which of us looked more dangerous when we were older?"

"That may have been a better strategy, yes," Dumbledore said. "The Hog's Head Inn has long attracted a more 'interesting' clientele than the Three Broomsticks. It is a place where it is never safe to assume you cannot be overheard. Our stroke of luck that night was the eavesdropper was caught having overheard only part of the prophecy. This meant he passed on incomplete information and Voldemort chose to act on that, not knowing the full prophecy and its true meaning."

"What about this power Harry possesses which Voldemort doesn't have?" Sirius asked. "What does that mean?"

"Quite simply Harry has the ability to love," Dumbledore said.

"That's it?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort has no friends. He grew up alone and unloved. Harry, you may think your aunt and uncle don't love you but they do. They took you in, albeit grudgingly, and since arriving here you have made many friendships and largely unified all four houses. I told you in your first year house unity has never been stronger. That is still true and it is because you care so deeply for your friends," Dumbledore said.

"What about that last bit – the one about neither can live while the other survives – what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It sounds as if Harry will have to kill Voldemort; or vice versa," Tracey said.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "But that needn't happen for some time. You have your life to live; you have your friends and you can decide when you will face him. There is no need to hurry. Take as long as you like. Prepare yourself in whatever way you feel is necessary. And remember you don't have to fulfil the prophecy; there are many thousands of prophecies kept in the Hall of Records within the Ministry of Magic that have never been fulfilled. You may decide this will be another of those; if you wish."

"What is the Hall of Records?" Tracey asked. She was clearly trying to divert attention away from Harry, something he appreciated.

"The Hall of Records is a huge room within the Department of Mysteries. Very few people have access to this room but this is the room Voldemort wants to enter. Having now failed to kill you four times, Harry, I am certain he has decided to try a different method. It is my belief he is looking for something, a clue or something similar, that will give him an advantage. That is why I have taken precautions of my own but sadly this led directly to the death of Sturgis Podmore just before Christmas. He was at the Ministry on my orders and I deeply regret what happened."

"I think that will be enough for now," Sirius said. "We have learnt a great deal here, even I learnt some new facts although I did know the truth about poor old Sturgis. Harry? If you're not too busy I would like to talk to you tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. He was clearly preoccupied with something.

Sirius led Harry and Tracey out of the office. Back in the hallway he asked, "Do you still want to catch up with Fred and George?"

"Of course. I want to look at their secret room," Harry said.

They met Fred and George outside the Room of Requirement. The twins showed them into what appeared to be a large storeroom. From the varied collection of items present Harry realised that many other students must have found this room in the past and had used it not only as a storeroom but as a hiding place for things they didn't want others to find out. Things like illegal magical experiments, broken furniture, illegal books etc.

The twins had set aside one corner of the room as a laboratory. Many different items were stored in secret drawers and cupboards with a few left out on tables or benches. They described some of them and demonstrated others, including a hat which had an extended invisibility charm that, when worn, gave the impression of a headless body wandering around. Harry was careful to avoid any food items since he had heard stories about 'Canary Creams' and 'Puking pasties' among others.

Sirius was more interested in exploring the room looking for any signs of secret tunnels. Tracey helped him look while Harry stayed with the twins. It was Tracey who discovered the vanishing cabinet and brought it to Sirius' attention.

"Sirius, have a look at this," Tracey called out.

"What is it?" he asked when he arrived.

"This large cabinet. It is big enough for someone to stand up in. I was wondering if it might be a vanishing cabinet."

"You could be right. There is one easy way to find out; all you have to do is enter it and close the door."

"Don't vanishing cabinets usually come in pairs?"

"They do. I had better check this out. Stay here and if I'm not back in a few minutes get Harry, Fred and George and tell Dumbledore," Sirius said.

Drawing his wand Sirius entered the cabinet, closing the door behind him. A couple of minutes later the door opened and Sirius stepped out, much to Tracey's relief. "It is a tunnel, and the other end is in a shop in what looked like Knockturn Alley. I will stay here. I want you to tell Harry and the others and then bring Dumbledore here. This is a significant security issue and needs to be resolved."

Tracey hurried back to Harry and the others and explained the situation to them. Fred and George joined Sirius at the cabinet while Tracey and Harry hurried to the Headmaster's office.

They knocked and waited. A moment later Professor Snape opened the door, surprising them. "Potter, Miss Davis, what brings you here?" Snape demanded.

"Sirius sent us. He has discovered a secret tunnel that could allow someone to get into the castle undetected. He told us to get Professor Dumbledore," Tracey explained.

"A secret tunnel?" Dumbledore said as he joined them. "We should really investigate this matter now, Severus. We shall have to continue this discussion later. Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Very well, Headmaster. I will return to my office rather than join you. I have things to do," Snape said.

Harry and Tracey were curious about what Snape and Dumbledore were talking about but knew better than to pry into someone else's business.

They led Dumbledore to the Room of Requirement where Sirius was waiting for them. There was no sign of Fred and George and Harry assumed they had returned to their Common Room. "The other cabinet appears to be in a store in Knockturn Alley, although I didn't investigate it too much," Sirius explained. "I thought it more important to alert you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you Sirius and well done. We shall have to remove this immediately to a safer location; somewhere outside the castle until the Ministry can secure the other one," Dumbledore said.

Between the four of them they moved the cabinet out into the grounds where Sirius would keep an eye on it until morning although nobody really expected anything would happen since it had been there for probably several years without incident.

Meanwhile Harry had agreed to back the twins' project so it would now only be a matter of time until Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes were on the market.

**Author's Note: **The prophecy is taken direct from HPOotP chapter 37: The Lost Prophecy and much of the discussion afterwards is paraphrased and rearranged from the same chapter.


	15. 15: Slytherin v Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

**Harry Slithers-in: Not the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 15: Slytherin v. Ravenclaw**

When Harry and Tracey arrived in Great Hall for breakfast the following morning they heard a lot of excited chatter from their fellow students. Daphne told them Professor Dumbledore would be making an announcement about something that had happened the previous night. They both guessed what it would be about.

"My I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called over the chatter. Very quickly everyone went quiet.

"Last night our security chief Sirius Black, with the help of several students, discovered a previously unknown secret entrance into the castle. The Ministry of Magic has been alerted and as we speak they are moving to remove the threat. I am very pleased that the steps I have taken in improving security since the escape from Azkaban of several Death-eaters are proving effective. Points have been awarded to Gryffindor and Slytherin for the assistance students from these houses provided in relation to this matter. Thank you."

Immediately people began discussing this announcement. "Which students helped him?" asked a 1st year Slytherin. Others asked the same question but many more wondered where the secret entrance had been. Harry and Tracey decided not to answer since they were still intent on exploring the Room of Requirement further.

As a result of the less than impressive performance against Gryffindor Slytherin held trials for their Quidditch team prior to their scheduled match against Ravenclaw. Harry was the only player, other than the captain Miles Bletchley who wasn't required to trial to keep their position. The trials were opened to all-comers including 1st years who normally wouldn't be allowed to play. Ultimately only one change was made, however, with Millicent Bulstrode replacing Vincent Crabbe at beater. Thus Millicent became the first girl to make the Slytherin Quidditch team during Harry's time at Hogwarts and, apparently, the first girl ever to be selected as beater for Slytherin, since nobody could find any record of it having happened previously.

The first full training after the new team was announced saw some dissent among the players (notably Malfoy and Goyle) but, in fact, Millicent proved herself to have a good aim and managed to disrupt some of the chasers favourite moves. By the end of the session even Malfoy was forced to admit she was better than either Crabbe or Goyle.

Harry was now very busy. Not only did he have Quidditch practices three times a week he still had his prefect duties and, on top of that, he still had to study for his Owl exams which were now less than five months away. With all this going on he and Tracey decided to not worry about the Room of Requirement for the moment. On a few occasions Tracey entered the room on her own and often came back with useful information and, occasionally, useful items from the room.

It was after one of these solo trips she brought back a collection of books containing strange details about different types of magic. The one that interested Harry the most was a book on blood magic. He had long suspected there was more to the protections around Privet Drive than Dumbledore had told him about and, after reading the first few chapters, he became convinced he was right.

'To be truly effective,' one key passage began, 'blood wards must be keyed to the closest living relative of the person the wards are intended to protect. However, this person must be willing to accept the need for the ward to be put in place, and willingly accept the person to be protected into their home. Additionally, the person to be protected must accept the presence of the person whose blood is being used to provide the protection. It is, therefore, much easier for young children to be given this protection since children are, by their nature, more trusting of adults. Ideally the protector would be female, since the mother-child bond is, by its nature, easier to establish.

'However, if the adult is unwilling to accept the responsibility of raising the child, or treats the child poorly, then the protection will be greatly weakened. Also, where the person to be protected is an adult the ties will once again be weakened by the fact that adults are generally less trusting of other adults and are less likely to accept the need for this protection.

'Where the adult is unwilling to accept the responsibility of taking in another child they can, of course, be forced to do so, although such actions are at best of doubtful legality.'

"It seems to me, Harry, that what Dumbledore has done with the Dursleys may, in fact, be illegal," Tracey said after Harry mentioned that passage to her. "It appears that a compulsion charm may have been used to strengthen the wards."

"That does explain a lot," Harry said. "I wonder if it actually was illegal, though. It is true I have no other close relatives so it is possible the charm was only done to ensure my safety; not that I have ever really felt safe there. It wouldn't hurt to ask Sirius about it though."

Harry's immediate concern, however, was the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The previous Saturday Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff by 230 – 50 so the Slytherins knew they needed to win by at least 180 points to go to the top of Quidditch table.

Match day dawned fine and cold and Bletchley got his team out to the pitch early for warmups. Ravenclaw arrived not long after but Madam Hooch quickly stepped in to prevent any trouble before the match. When the spectators started to arrive both teams returned to the changing rooms for some last minute preparations.

Lee Jordan was the commentator as usual. When the Slytherins took to the air Harry listened to what he was saying.

"Here are the Slytherins" Jordan said without much enthusiasm. "Captain Bletchley leads them out with Pucey, Malfoy, Vaisey, Potter, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode, a girl as their second beater. They must be getting desperate since girls almost never play beater in any Quidditch team except the Holyhead Harpies, an all-female team. Still, maybe they have a secret plan we don't know about."

Harry wondered if Jordan might be having an 'accident' in the near future.

In fact Millicent proved herself to be a sound beater. She was better than Goyle and almost on a par with the Ravenclaw beaters. For his part Harry was more interested in what Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker was doing. Slytherin's strategy was to score as many goals as possible and for Harry to only catch the snitch when he had to in order to stop Chang catching it. Accordingly he was marking her closely. Chang seemed content on this strategy as well so it had the makings of being a long game.

With both seekers seemingly more interested in stopping the other from catching the snitch it was a game that was being dominated by the chasers and keepers. Both teams had good chaser lines while Bletchley was the better keeper. He blocked more shots than his opposing keeper, a 3rd year named Trent Rotherham which allowed Slytherin to slowly build up a lead although they never looked like dominating the game.

An hour into the match a timeout was called. Slytherin were leading 230 – 140 and it was turning into one of the highest scoring games in recent Hogwarts history and both teams were getting tired. Even the spectators seemed to be losing interest. Bletchley told Harry to start seriously looking for the snitch since the game was already won. The only way they could lose now was for Chang to catch the snitch before Harry and it was unlikely they could increase their lead by much more.

After the restart Harry used his brooms extra speed and his greater skill to break away from Chang thus allowing him more time to search for the snitch but Chang was still trying to keep up with him. Harry wondered if she was even trying to catch it but put that thought out of his mind as he continued his search. Occasionally a bludger came his way but he used his speed to outrun it so they posed no threat to him. One of the Slytherin beaters was usually right behind it and they generally sent it well away from him, anyway.

20 minutes later Harry finally caught sight of the snitch and immediately turned toward it. Chang saw it a moment later but was further away and could not catch up. After dodging a bludger Harry swept onto the snitch, catching it right in front of Bletchley's posts much to his captain's delight. The final score was 460 – 220; a comfortable win to Slytherin that took them to the top of the Quidditch standings on points difference. They were plus 240 while Gryffindor were plus 180.

With Quidditch out of the way for another term Harry was once again able to concentrate on his upcoming OWL exams. He had managed to keep his grades up throughout the year but knew he would need to put in more effort when it came to the exams in June. As usual he had his regular study group of Tracey, Daphne, Blaise and Theodore with other 5th years' joining in when they felt like it. The biggest problem Harry faced at the moment was, in fact, the amount of homework they were getting. He doubted this would help all that much later on and felt his time might be better spent revising rather than learning new things and doing homework.

As if to emphasize the importance of these exams a notice appeared on the Common Room notice board that all 5th years would be required to attend a career planning interview with Professor Snape in the first week of term after the Easter holidays. Harry remembered what it had been like attending a similar interview with Professor Snape during his second year. He talked to Tracey about it.

"Last time we got career advice from Snape it felt like a waste of time," he said. "Snape didn't seem very interested in offering advice about what subjects I should choose as my extras for third year."

'I know what you mean," Tracey said. "Luckily we had Robert to ask for advice at that time. Without it I would have had very little idea about subjects to take. Do you have any clear ideas about what you want to do when you graduate?"

"I've been thinking about several different options, but I haven't settled on anything definite yet," Harry replied.

"We could ask Sirius. I guess, although I think my mother might be a better choice. Sirius has spent a lot of time away from things." Tracey was, of course, referring to the 12 nearly years Sirius had spent in Azkaban after his wrongful imprisonment for several crimes that were actually committed by Peter Pettigrew. This reminded Harry had hadn't heard what had happened after Pettigrew had been found living at Professor Snape's private residence back in January.

That evening Harry asked Sirius about Pettigrew. "The rat has been placed in a special cell at a secret location," Sirius explained. "The dementors seem to have sided with Voldemort and are even suspected of having allowed those Death-eaters to escape. They are no longer allowed off Azkaban Island and all prisoners previously kept there have been removed."

"What is Ministry doing about Voldemort?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, "although more Ministry staff have accepted the fact he's back Fudge and some of his cronies refuse to acknowledge it. They were at least in favour of closing Azkaban, however. It seems they have finally realised it wasn't working and that they had no real control anyway."

"The other thing I wanted to ask you about was careers advice," Harry said. "At the start of next term all 5th years have to attend an interview with their Head of House and I doubt Snape will be of much use for advice."

"You've got plenty of money and a stable source of income already," Sirius said. "I would recommend doing something you enjoy and don't worry too much about the pay. What are you currently thinking about doing?"

"I thought about professional Quidditch or becoming an entrepreneur. I also thought about becoming an auror but I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"The best advice I can give you, Harry, is concentrate on the core subjects. Most careers require passes in at least one or two of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology while Ancient Runes is always a good general subject, especially if you do decide to become an auror, although it isn't a requirement.'

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said. "I'm in no rush at the moment but I will certainly keep what you've told me in mind. See you later."

"Bye, Harry."


End file.
